


It happened...so now what?

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: The last time he checked the world didn't work this way. You didn't sign up for one thing and get another, an Alpha didn't just show up in your life and everything you knew just turned on it's head. At least...he didn't think that was how the world worked. Then again...what did he know, he was just an Omega that didn't care for social courtesies. {COMPLETE}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should even write more on this.  
> You can find me on tumbrl if you want to say hi or even get update plans from me : http://curiousbecuriousblueram.tumblr.com/

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It should have been soothing. The back and forth movement of cars below, the flicker of amber lights against one's skin, and the low hum of purring engines and sputtering exhaust pipes. If one listened closely you could almost hear the steady footsteps a floor below, automated doors opening with a hiss, and muted chatter. Yes, on this particular night, moon high in the sky, it should have been soothing. Unfortunately, it did nothing to ease the tension between the two men, one dressed immaculately in a crisp black suit, the other more subdued in soft casual wear.

“You haven’t answered the question. Are you going to keep it?” Sasuke’s voice didn’t reveal much. A smooth baritone that spelt nothing to the regular onlooker or passerby. You would think that their particular situation mattered little to him, dark eyes staring out at the oncoming traffic, his back turned to the other silent occupant of the room. The man shifted on the spot, hands casually tucked in the pockets of his pants, clenched…whatever nerves he may or may not feel no one would ever be able to detect it.

Naruto said nothing at first. What was there to be said? He hadn’t signed up for this, it was the last thing he ever wanted no matter what society had to say about his worth or purpose in the world. Purpose…the moment he had been born it was hammered into his head…he after all was an Omega, the ‘bottom’ of the hierarchy in their ever so _illustrious_ society. The blonde swallowed nervously, his throat tightening with anxiety as his hands clenched beside him. He wasn’t particularly afraid, far from it actually, but this damn situation—

Naruto looked up, blue eyes trained on Sasuke’s back for a moment, not that the man seemed willing to acknowledge him. He was tall, taller than Naruto at any rate, obviously in shape with broad shoulders and that scent. He couldn’t quite place it, not when it was cloaked by those chemicals people seemed to wear like the next best cologne these days to cover their scents. The very thing becoming something quite private and intimate…almost sacred to their society. It was the smell of burning pine wood and warm summers…and something that just eluded his senses. Beaconing, teasing…a lure to wheel him the unsuspecting Omega in and be trapped in the honey snare of an Alpha.

Yes…Sasuke Uchiha was an Alpha, no one could dispute that, much less him a lowly _Omega_ who didn’t know the first thing about social courtesies because he had never much cared for them. The man’s question flittered through his mind for just a split second, and just like that his wandering mind was brought to a screeching halt. The anxiety was back, enough that he couldn’t help how his feet shifted in place, even when seated on what should have been a comfortable sofa. His hands flexed on reflex, and it took all that he was to keep them in place, to not move them, because if he did, then all of this would have been even more real!

“Are you going to give me an answer or not?” There was impatience there, a not so subtle command with how that voice deepened, even when the Alpha spoke so low. Never raising his voice…he hardly ever had the need to, not with that choking aura that Naruto noticed but didn’t much flinch from. It’s like he said, he was an Omega that didn’t much care for social courtesies. Sasuke blew out a frustrated breath, a hand carding through his hair in obvious frustration and something else no one would dare point out. The action was enough for Naruto to get angry, how this Alpha act like his damn world was falling apart when it was he who had to—

“I…you can’t possibly expect me to answer that right now! Not when—I haven’t even wrapped my head around it damn it!” For the first time, Sasuke looked over his shoulders, dark eyes trained on the trembling of the Omega. It wasn’t fear...he could tell that much, at least not fear of him when crystal blue eyes glared into his own. The air was unimaginable tense, a test of will between an Omega and an Alpha, yet no war had been waged. It was pure instinct, the set hierarchy of their society that dated years before any of them could even fathom. Sasuke was tempted to raise an eyebrow, this Omega was…he wasn’t quite _right_. What Omega challenged an Alpha, dared to glare him down even with not so much venom but defiance in his eyes? It was interesting…he could admit that, but those thoughts were far beyond the seriousness of their situation at the given moment.

For a moment, no one said a word. The clock on the nearby wall ticking, a taunt as its hands pointed to ten. When had it even gotten so late? Naruto sighed, his shoulders slumping as he finally looked away from the Alpha, wringing his hand nervously in his lap. What the hell was he supposed to do…he hadn’t—his mother had never taught him how to deal with something like this! Damn it, this wasn’t something any damn Omega had to deal with!—at least he hoped not.

“Do…do you want me to…I could keep it…if you want I mean...” Why did he even say that? Naruto glared at his folded hands, wishing the stupid clock would stop ticking and the damn Alpha wouldn’t stay so silent. He wished he hadn’t set the appointment behind his mother’s back because then he wouldn’t have been in this situation! Never mind the fact that he was well pass the age of a parent’s consent…another burden for an Omega, people always thought they knew what was best for you.

Sasuke released a frustrated breath, frustrated with the Omega or the situations itself, no one could quite tell, at least not Naruto. The man’s back faced Naruto yet again, a pale hand pressed against the cold glass windows that were better off being called walls.

“And what about what you want? It’s not like you asked for this.” Sasuke muttered, he wasn’t so much guilty than he was…well he didn’t quite know what he was. The procedure should have been something quite simple, quick even. He had calculated everything, selected from a suitable gene pool that would please is ever demanding father, yet left him with no unfavourable string attached. Sakura, she was a Beta, a friend-not friend of sort, and didn’t care much for any sort of relationship with him. It had been perfect, perfect until it wasn’t and now he was here…they were here. He glared at his feet, hand balling into a fist before he let out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Slowly he turned to face the blonde, and wasn’t it quite a shock how small the blonde seemed.

He was still trembling, spiky locks falling at his shoulders and hiding his eyes, and even under so many chemicals that soft sweet scent he hadn’t quite paid much mind to. Fresh Meadows, apples…no, oranges maybe and that one thing that eluded his grasp. He could almost taste it on his tongue, something that made his pulse race and his skin itch…something that stopped him in his tracks when wide sapphire blue, sky blue…so many blues stared as if to search his soul. Sasuke dismissed the thoughts as quickly as they had come, checking his watch before pulling a card out of his pocket.

“You need more time. As it is…we don’t even know if the procedure was successful.”  He held out the card to the Omega, expecting that he would take it, irritation building when the Omega stared at it dubiously. He would have said something that would probably offend the man, but as it was the card was taken from him, soft skin brushing against his own. A touch that seemed to linger on his skin, as he resisted the urge to touch that one spot.

“Call me when you have an answer.” And with that Sasuke turned to leave the private room they had been given to discuss their situation. It helped when your family was a major investor in a world class hospital such as Konoha general…a world class hospital that had put them in this damn situation!

“It’s like you said, we don’t know if it was—you make it sound like it’s a given.” Naruto whispered, eyes trained forward. He thought perhaps he had had enough of this entire situation, and wrapping himself up in a bubble that only held him was his prerogative.

“Yet, you were the one who asked me if I wanted to keep it.” Sasuke frowned, turning away from the door for just a moment.

“Only because you!—it doesn’t matter anyway.” Naruto sighed, pulling at a lock of hair before he reluctantly pulled out his phone, fingers already dialling a familiar number.

“I’ll call your stupid number if…” He didn’t have to say anything else, his phone now held to his ear. For a moment he became hyper aware of those dark eyes that bore into him, almost intimidating and that aura at the back of his sense that screamed Alpha in the vicinity. He wouldn’t admit the sigh of relief when the man silently left, or that for a moment his blue eyes flickered to the now empty space, his hand unconsciously covering his abdomen for the first time.

“Naruto?”

“Yeah, Mom. I have something to tell you. I…it’s going to sound crazy but…I might be pregnant.” Naruto sighed, eyes already closing in defeat at his mother’s incredulous shout of disbelief. He didn’t blame her…even if she didn’t know, he had made an appointment for a tubal ligation. He didn’t care what anyone had said, he was an Omega, but he was one that sure as hell didn’t want kids!

Yet here he was, Naruto Uzumaki, terrible Omega, possibly pregnant through artificial insemination he hadn’t even signed up for. The whole story wasn’t even long but damn, only he could make a muck of things trying to fight against his secondary gender.

“Mom! Calm down, it’s not like that! I don’t even—mom!” This was his life now, he was twenty-five had so many dreams…dreams that might be shattered because of a stupid Alpha and his baggage that landed them in this mess.

“Yes, I know who the potential father is! It’s not like I’m sleeping around or—mom!” She was worried, he understood…but—

“I’ll…I’ll come over. I just…please, I don’t want to talk about it tonight.” Naruto sighed, hand clenched around the simple card in his hand.

_Uchiha Cooperation_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Chief Executive Officer_

_Tel: ********_

“Thanks, Mom. I…no you don’t have to call him. Yeah…see you in a few.” Naruto muttered, finally ending the call. For a moment he could only sit back and listen to the sounds around him, just like before they didn’t soothe him.

Almost unconsciously his hand rested over his abdomen, unable to picture it becoming soft, unable to picture all that hard work lost.

“Damn it!” Naruto hissed, blue eyes watering for a second before he composed himself. He wasn’t his gender, he didn’t need to...he wouldn’t break down. Without a word he grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s been asking for you. Well…to be exact he’s been asking about the procedure.” Sakura muttered, lips set in a frown as she stared out at the bustling city below. Konoha city was ever so lively; families walking hand in hand, laughing, and cheerful smiles. Crowds upon crowds of bustling shoppers and exotic merchants with the next in thing from cities and countries far and wide…a beautiful picture really. It would almost seem normal as if Konoha was all sunshine and daisies…no one spoke of the dark roots and whispers that grew and flourished among its citizens. Roots planted by their ancestors and even then the ancestors who came before them.  The hierarchy had been set long before their time, Alpha, Beta and Omega…everyone was expected to fall in line…heel, no matter how powerful you perceived yourself to be.

Who would dare defy the status quo? Green eyes spared a side glance to the silent figure of a man hard at work, surrounded by papers, the end of his pen tapping at the edge of a smooth hardwood desk. He didn’t seem inclined to engage her in conversation, or maybe it was better said that he didn’t care for _this_ particular conversation. Sasuke Uchiha was…odd, it’s the only true word that she could find to describe him. He had the markings of what any Alpha could ever be, a prime example and perhaps without glorifying his character and his status in life…the perfect example of a true Alpha. He was strong, both in mind and body. An intellectual with overwhelming confidence and self-awareness…yet, did he truly conform to the makings of his secondary gender? Did he much care for it? She was inclined to believe that he didn’t, but that was mere observation from afar, she wasn’t one to claim to know every detail of a person’s makeup just because they were friends of sorts.

“Sasuke! You could at least pretend to be interested!” Sakura glared lightly, turning away from the windows to stare directly at the Alpha. The man had paused in his work, pen hovering in the air for a split second before he gently laid it on the table, his hands folded as he finally looked at her. For a moment she could remember their childhood, how she a poor little Beta girl had claimed to love this man. A childish crush really, or maybe an attempt to conform to society because she didn’t dare let herself be left out. Didn’t dare to push boundaries for what would that say about her prospects in life?

“As far as anyone knows the procedure went as planned and in two weeks’ time we’ll have confirmation whether a….whether it was successful.” Sasuke muttered a bitter taste left in his mouth at the very thought of it. This wasn’t a scenario that he had seen coming, the possibility that one day some fool would—

“Whether a baby was conceived, Sasuke. You mean whether a baby was conceived or not. This procedure wasn’t some business deal, Uchiha.”  Sakura’s eyes narrowed, her arms folded over her chest. Standing there in her crisp linen pants suit, bright red lips and piercing green eyes, she painted an intimidating picture. Even with her expertly cut bob that leant more towards a bright pink than the cherry blonde she actually was.

“Oh it wasn’t? And here I was under the impression that we had, in fact, signed a contract and agreed to terms? But no, really…thank-you for reminding me that this was in fact not a business transaction.” For a moment Sakura honestly wondered how her fascination of this particular Alpha had even grown in her youth.  He wasn’t the…easiest person to deal with, on the best of days. No, that was bias…he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, because he wasn’t particularly an easy person to understand. Especially when he voluntarily isolated himself from the rest of the world.

“You don’t want children, do you?” It wasn’t a question, they both knew it, but the answer to that question was perhaps something they both would understand differently. Sasuke said nothing at first, not a flinch in dark eyes as Sakura stared him down, the simple clock on the opposite wall ticking away. He was used to this from her, she wasn’t one to back down and even if he was Alpha and she was Beta she had no qualms about challenging him. For just a moment wide blue eyes flittered through his thoughts. How unsure and soft they looked, how hard and unflinching they were in the same breath. He could almost fool himself that the elusive scent surrounded him and his light touch still lingered on the skin of his hand. An Omega who smelt like forests and oranges, teasing his senses in an odd way that had nothing to do with attraction…yet…something-

Sakura sighed as she watched her somewhat friend lose himself to his thoughts. This was Sasuke’s problem, he never stopped thinking, never stopped turning scenarios over in his head as if he could plan every intricate part of his life to his satisfaction, to his gain.

“Fugaku want’s answers, Sasuke. I pulled all the strings I could, and fortunately for you, Karin has somewhat of a sweet spot for you. The media knows nothing about what really happened a few nights ago.” Sakura sighed, throwing herself down on the chair made available before Sasuke’s desk.  Tapping her low cut nails against the polished wood, Sakura thought over her words before looking up with a slight hesitance that not many would be able to pick up. Sakura Haruno wasn’t known for hesitancy or mincing words. She was a Beta who could be as Alpha as the next man or woman.

“The Omega…you don’t know anything about him. He wasn’t a part of our plan, if it wasn’t for Dr Shimura’s grudge against you, I would be possibly pregnant with your child right about now.” Sakura let out an uneasy breath before leaning against the suddenly uncomfortable chair, swallowing lightly when dark eyes pinned her in place with a sudden intensity. Her senses weren’t as sharp as others, but one couldn’t dismiss the sudden tinge of burning embers in the air or how the once bright room became claustrophobic. Her heart raced, her palms sweaty, and the back of her throat itched. Her resolve though, her resolve remained the same.

“In case he actually is pregnant, perhaps you should consider—”

“No!” Sasuke’s glare was suddenly not only sharp but holding the hidden depth of danger and underlying cold rage he had expertly hidden all his life. Sakura wasn’t ashamed to admit that moments like these did not scare her. A reminder that even if he didn’t act like the meatheads of society, didn’t act like his father and other‘s with the same power and status as him…he was Alpha. There would always be that primitive side to him, a sharp intensity that would see you destroyed in nought but a second for ever becoming a threat. She wasn’t a threat though, she was his friend and this situation wasn’t one to be taken lightly because of their secondary biology!

“Sasuke! Think about this for a damn second! You don’t know this Omega, you don’t know if he even wants this kid. Termination should at least be on the table, you yourself don’t even want children—”

“Don't tell me what I want or don't want! You're a decade too late in ever figuring that out!” Everything came to a screeching halt. The clock sounded louder than normal, the soft hum of the a/c might as well have been a terrible growl that would haunt you for years to come, and that silence… that terrible silence. Dark eyes were blazing, and for a split second, she watched the flicker of so much emotion across what had always been a stoic face to her. The angered shout shocked her because for a moment this outburst seemed out of character…Sasuke didn’t do extreme emotions unless—

“My god…you want that baby!” Sakura whispered in shock. She couldn’t help it, this was—this didn’t!—Sasuke wanted this baby, truly wanted it. It hadn’t really crossed her mind, it wouldn’t... not with how callous and uninterested he had seemed when his father had demanded he provide an heir for the Uchiha line.  Not with how easy he had taken the news that Danzo of all people had gone out of his way to ruin the chances of the Uchiha having another heir by purposely inseminating an unknown Omega.

“It’s like you said, we don’t know this Omega, for all we know he’ll be agreeable to carrying the child and—”

“—and what? Agree with you having full custody of said potential child?” Sakura scoffed even when Sasuke gave her a warning look, she was toeing a dangerous line, she could all but hear the slight rumble of a growl suppressed with so much force. Noted how the Alpha's hands clenched tight that she could almost hear the cracking of his knuckles as he suppressed that being that laid beyond his calm exterior. She didn’t even bother to point out that Sasuke hadn’t denied that just maybe he actually wanted this child for more than carrying on the family line. A duty that solely rested on his shoulders after Itachi—

“If he’s pregnant, and we are going under the assumption that he is. What if he doesn’t want this baby, unlike me that didn’t have a problem giving up my egg and playing aunt…what if he wants a termination? Are you going to force him to carry this child…your child?” Sakura whispered, for the first time her worry didn’t only extend to Sasuke, but that man that had his life turned upside down because once again someone was out for the Uchiha. If it was up to their society the Omega would be told that he didn’t have a choice, that he should be honoured even. To her…society could kiss her—

“Unlike what a lot of you seem to think, I’m not a monster.” His smooth baritone jarred her from her thoughts, green eyes quickly searching for the truth in his eyes. There was a softness there she couldn’t deny, but even then that door was left open for just a split second, and just like that she could no longer read his thoughts. Even so, she hadn't missed the bitterness in his voice, contempt even but for who remained unanswered.

“Sasuke, Fugaku will—” She didn’t even get the chance to finish her statement as Sasuke stood from  his desk, closing the open dockets before him, the pen neatly placed beside the files.

“I don’t care what Fugaku thinks.  As it is, he doesn’t have a say in anything I do be it for the survival of the Uchiha clan or simply this company.”  Straightening his tie, Sasuke walked past the woman, he had somewhere to be. He had enough of this conversation and as it was—

“Where are you going?” Sakura turned slightly in her chair, eyes glancing at the laptop the Alpha had left open without a thought.

“As it always is, what I do or do not do is none of your business. Now if you’re finished, see yourself out.” Sasuke drawled, not a backwards glance as he grabbed his jacket and was out the doors of his office.

Sakura honestly would have rolled her eyes if she were anyone else, but instead, she focused her attention on the laptop left open on the desk. It wasn’t like Sasuke to be so careless, but…without an ounce of guilt turned the screen to see exactly what had held his attention when she had so suddenly arrived at his office

_Amaguriama Ballet Company_

“Ballet…? How odd.” Sakura muttered, eyebrows knitted in confusion before sighing. It was best she got back to work, and probably advise Karin to not pry for information from Sasuke just yet. He wasn’t in the best of moods, the last thing she needed to see was an Alpha pissing contest in the middle of the disaster their simple plan had turned into. Almost as if summoned by her thoughts her phone went off again, Karin's name flashing across the screen.

"Yes, Karin. If this is about Fugaku Uchiha you can just tell him to stuff it where the sun doesn't shine and leave us the hell alone!"

* * *

 

_Over the ages we’ve fought for Omega rights! We are people too, we deserve as much respect as any other._

_We’re not your maids, your broodmares!_

_We are people, hardworking people and we deserve our rig—_

Naruto frowned, shutting off the radio as he stared into the bathroom glass. He had slight bags under his eyes…not too noticeable, easy to hide. He grinned for a moment, eyes sparkling before the expression quickly fell and a serious man stared back at him. He could still do it, change emotions at the drop of a hat, no one would know anything was wrong.

Nothing was wrong!

Slapping his cheeks for a moment, Naruto took a deep breath ignoring the shout of his name for just a moment.

“Naruto! Come on man, how long are you going to stay in there?!” Naruto couldn’t the slight tilt of his lips, amusement bleeding through the strange numbness that had taken over after…

Blue eyes stared to the side, obviously troubled before he stubbornly looked away. On the counter was a line of pregnancy tests, different brands…it had been two weeks.

Two weeks since—

Two weeks since that stupid Alpha sat at the back of the auditorium, never saying a word…just staring, always staring. The rich scent of fire and warmth tickling his nose, only seemingly noticeable to him and him alone. Biting his lips nervously his hands hovered over his flat abdomen…still firm, still the way it had been before his unfortunate doctor visit. Giving his head a shake, blonde locks flying every which way, seemingly more chaotic than usual he swept all the tests into a paper bag and dropped it in the bin.

“Alright, Naruto! Nothing’s changed, you don’t care about that Alpha, he can stare you down all he wants! Nothing’s changed!” The fact that at the end his voice cracked was telling… too telling. Without a word he was out the bathroom door, he didn’t notice that one of the stalls slowly opened, nor that someone had quietly removed the paper bag from the bin.

Neither did he hear the slight gasp, nor realise that two pregnancy tests were now scattered across the bathroom counter.

One negative…

The other positive…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tick, Tick, Tick…it wasn’t unusual this sound. The sway of that pendulum, tick tick…a hollow sound as you let go of all you were, all you are and all you will be. Embrace the numbness as you immerse yourself in the dance of love, in the dance of souls…the one thing that defines you. The metronome swings a companion for the aspiring pianist, and the new companion for the spirit who dances without music._ **

**_Tick…_ **

**_Tick…_ **

**_Tick…_ **

**_Exhale, breathe… there is a story to tell, but your heart seizes…_ **

**_There is a story to tell…_ **

**_But who would dare to tell it…_ **

**_There is a story to tell…but their stares, their stares are angry, disappointed. To them, there is no story to tell._ **

**_Who would dare tell it?._ **

{Four weeks ago}

_Naruto swallowed nervously as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. It was ridiculous, he knew it was, but could anyone blame him? The smell of antiseptic and disinfectants burned his throat, the air was much too cold that even his smooth tan skin seemed to pale and his nails turned blue. Around him was the low hum of conversation, hopeful families, and nervous smiles…staff. It was a hospital, after all, Konoha General to be specific, the very place he had set an appointment with a family planning doctor behind his mother’s back. Naruto almost jumped when someone cleared their throat pointedly, sheepish blue eyes staring at the less than amused medical receptionist. The woman raised an eyebrow when he had yet to say a word, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous habit that pushed the hood of his jacket to his shoulders._

_“Right, sorry. I have an appointment with Dr Umino, Naruto Uzumaki.” The receptionist said nothing at first, immediately tapping away at the keyboard to confirm the appointment. She could at least be a little more friendly Naruto thought but dismissed it. She must have been run ragged for the past few hours, evident by the tired bags under her eyes and the strange tick in her shoulder. It wasn’t an excuse but…_

_From the corner of his eye he spotted a group of people, they seemed…business like. Especially the tall male with the strange dark hair that stood on end, almost like a duck’s butt. An amused snort escaped at the thought, his nerves forgotten for a moment… that was until the very man he was thinking about looked his way._

_He didn’t even have the decency to act ashamed for his obvious staring, the dark haired male raising an uninterested eyebrow before the elevator doors dinged open. Beside him a pink haired woman scowled, phone held to her ear as she stepped in first, rolling her eyes when her companion seemingly stalled._

_“Naruto Uzumaki, is that correct?” The receptionist sighed, staring up at Naruto with a tired smile. He didn’t particularly like the sad look in her eyes as if she pitied him…or if he was a child that didn’t know what he was getting into._

_“A room has been prepared for you on the sixth floor. Room T-15, he’ll meet you there.” She smiled softly. Before he could even leave, a thank-you on the tip of his tongue, the woman lightly grabbed his arm delaying his departure._

_“Naruto…may I call you Naruto? I know it’s none of my business but…are you sure this is what you want? There will be no going back, you’re so young, and as an Omega you can’t possibly—!”_

_“I appreciate your concern, I really do, but…the truth is you’ll never be able to understand.” Naruto smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, there was an anger there more than anything. That and disappointment…it was disheartening to realise that even in the age they now lived, his worth and ability to make decisions were so greatly dependent on his secondary gender. Of course, the woman didn’t listen, the pity was back and along with it obvious confusion and maybe disgust. It was to be expected though, he was an Omega that was about to commit the ‘crime’ of the century. Tubal ligation, and with the procedure prove that he controlled his biology and not society. With his decision decide that having some Alphas children wasn’t something on his list for his own reasons._

_Without another word and a half-hearted wave, Naruto quickly stood before the elevators, waiting for that signature ding so that he could hurry and get the night over with. At least before his nerves set in and he allowed the voices around him the chance to change his mind. He tapped his foot nervously, suddenly hyperaware of judging eyes, how the receptionist continued to stare at him, how that gained the attention of some strange doctor that was obviously up in age and very much intimidating. For some reason when those hawk eyes looked his way his skin crawled, and a sudden feeling of dread settled on his shoulders. A sign to get away, get away from what...he didn't much know._

_Perhaps if he had known, heeded the warnings of his inner Omega, the future as he knew it would not have written itself the way it had._

* * *

 

**{present time}**

Kushina sighed tiredly as she went through the motions of cutting up some bananas for the smoothie she knew her son loved. She could hear him upstairs, the way he stumbled around, obviously rushing to the bathroom like he did most days. She worried for him, worried that he wasn’t taking this situation seriously, that he would continue to deny all that was happening around him because of some war he had waged with who he was!

Moments like this she couldn’t help but miss Minato, he would have known exactly what to say, what to do. She loved her baby boy, and maybe it was unfair to still call him that at the age of twenty-five, but…she had always gone too hard with her opinions. She was opinionated and strong willed, but she wasn’t an Omega, she was a Beta who was lucky enough to snag an Alpha, lucky enough to be fertile enough to carry a child after the decisions she had so suddenly made in her youth.

Decisions that she feared her baby had tried to make way before he was ever ready.

“Mom, you don’t have to keep making those you know!” Naruto grinned as he skipped a few stares, silently entering the kitchen to snag an apple from the fridge. Just like the day before,  Kushina realised Naruto went about business like nothing was wrong. She had raised…Minato had raised an Omega that not many could understand, that not many would pay enough attention to realise how those wide smiles never truly reached his eyes.

“I’ll be coming home late tonight, I have practice till 9:00 pm, not to mention that mess I have to figure out with Kib—”

“Have you gone to the doctor yet?” Kushina broke the seemingly happy mood when she turned to face Naruto, knife gently placed on the counter. The blonde paused for a while, the fridge door still open as he seemingly stared at nothing. Without a word the door was closed, but he didn’t turn to face her, deciding it was best to just stay where he was. At least...at least for this conversation that he had dreaded, and very much hoped would have never come about.

“I don’t need to see a doctor, mom.” Naruto muttered, hands clenched before he seemingly released a tense breath he was holding, finally staring into her serious eyes.

Kushina frowned but didn’t push yet. Blonde hair was as chaotic as it always was, he hadn’t lost any weight, neither had he gained…his tan skin hadn’t paled, and he gave no nervous twitch. No one would be able to tell that…

“It’s been four weeks since you took your last—”

“I’m going to be late, can we do this another time please.” Naruto sighed in frustration, grabbing his water bottle as he tried to get past his now obviously concerned mother.

“Naruto!” Kushina shouted she couldn’t watch him do this. Not now, or ever. He was going to destroy himself just denying the cold hard truth that he had more to think about than just himself right now…and that didn’t include—

“I said later, Mom!” Naruto shouted angrily, slamming the bottle on the counter in frustration. Silence filled the room in that moment, the low sound of Mr Uzu calling to an elderly lady an apartment one house away, and the gentle hum of morning breeze filling the tense silence.

“Mom, I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you, I know you’re just trying to—”

“Would it be so bad? This wasn’t planned for but, Naruto…being pregnant isn’t the end of the world. You can admit that you are in fact bringing a child into this world, your baby and with an Alpha, a successful one that seems more than able to take care of you...take care of the both of you.” Kushina began softly, a gentle hand reaching out to brush away the blonde locks that covered Naruto’s eyes. She didn’t get far when he gently pulled away, not looking her…instead, he trained his gaze onto the grey tiled floors.

“I think…I think I want to move back to my apartment by the end of the week.” Naruto whispered. He could almost feel how the words had hurt Kushina, almost see her flinch back but…he felt like… he…

“Naruto, you don’t have to— you know I’ll support you in anything you do! What you choose but, please—” Kushina stumbled over her words. Like she had always done she had pushed too much, too fast. She knew she hurt him, she hurt him without even meaning to because she couldn’t understand. No…she _did_ understand after all the choices Naruto had decided to make were the very same she had made in her youth. Choices that had led her to regret and so much hurt that she had never shared with Minato or Naruto. Pains she sometimes still felt when she would stare out the window at those happy bouncing family with their abundance of children. Self-hate because once there was a bouncing beautiful baby that suddenly never was because she had been Beta at birth and her partner Alpha. Yet her baby boy, her Omega baby boy with so many prospects and hopes didn't seem to grasp why she worried so, why she couldn't see this new chance as a terrible happening that she should help him rid of. Help him fix...gosh, she felt so selfish, and hated herself just a little more for it!

_I’ll support you in anything you do!_

The words touched something deep in his heart, there was so much truth but in the same breadth the relief he thought he would have gotten from those words he so desperately wanted to hear didn’t come. Maybe it was the doubt in her eyes, pain that he couldn't really understand...guilt and shame wrapped in a package of fragile hope. Instead, he was left feeling guilty...selfish, and ugly simply for having a vision for what is life should be. Simply for believing it was his right to make decisions that could very much affect everyone in his future. It didn't help when those dark eyes flashed through his mind and the smell of burning fires lingered like a haunting memory.

What did that Alpha want from all of this? Would he agree to his final decision should he make it, and be happy with it? Even if the potential baby was half his…could he really give up all he had worked for just because it was expected of him. Because he was an Omega that should go through heats, be domesticated and cater to the whims of everyone else but himself.

Could he be so-

“Have you at least spoken to the Alpha? A representative called me last night, Naruto you’re not the only one in this—” she didn’t even finish her statement when wide eyes finally stared into her own. Blue tidal waves of anger and traces of guilt eating away at a beauty she had always cherished. A beauty that was Minato’s eyes staring back at her, that had evolved to be so much more. Unique.

“He called you?!” Naruto angrily, heart racing as every week the Alpha had sat silently in the auditorium always watching came back to him. He felt cornered! Unsafe even, like the pressure of the world was on his head and the world... the damn world kept spinning!

That bastard!

“No! But I wished he would! When you said he was the father, I tried to contact him, but he wouldn’t speak to me! I got this woman named Karin instead, and we’ve kept in contact ever sinc—” He didn’t want to hear this, not now! He was right in the edge of that knife and if he so much as opened his mouth he would say something that he would never be able to take back!

“Naruto! Naruto please! It’s been a month, you haven’t had a heat—Naru—!” He had to get out of there. Return to that place that had always made him feel at home when his father would…he just had to get away.

* * *

 

“One, two, three, four and one two three—Naruto! Come on man, your head hasn’t been in the game the moment you got here!” Kiba groaned in frustration as the blonde stumbled yet again. He knew something was up with his friend, even if no one else seemed to realise…no, someone else realised if Hinata’s worried gaze said anything. He couldn’t help but send a nervous glance to the back of the auditorium where that Alpha always sat, shrouded in the shadows except for the glint of that ring that always gave him away. As an Alpha himself, he could admit that the man…unnerved him. He didn’t wear those chemical sprays like so many others, it wasn’t like he couldn’t control the scent he gave off, or that he had an overpowering scent like the case of many called Prime Alphas. That Alpha though…he made his skin crawl, and not in disgust. His inner Alpha was agitated because of how intensely that dark gaze would linger on Naruto's form. Especially seeing that the blonde appeared completely unaware or was it that he was aware and didn't much care? Was the man possibly the blonde's Alpha? It seemed ridiculous because if there was one thing he knew about his friend, it was the fact that relationships weren't a part of his grand plans.  Then what was the connection, and why was the strange Alpha even allowed in the auditorium? They practised here just as much as the regular studio.

A month, that’s how long he had been here. Like some silent creep, not saying a word and dark eyes trained in the only blonde of the group. Never straying as he twirled and told a story with his body that no one but him seemed to want to hear. It was disgusting how people still saw Omega’s, his eyes flickered over two Alpha’s looking on with contempt as Naruto performed his stretches. They could only wish they had twice as much talent as the Omega.

“Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you! Says it’s important.” Ino shouted, she belonged to another group, same company but…more classical department. That overly fancy stuff that yes, was beautiful, but wasn’t his style.

“ You heard the woman! Chop chop honey buns!” Naruto of course steadily turned red at the nickname, and it sure wasn’t from embarrassment.

“Get a life, Dog breath!” Naruto shouted with a huff, stomping away from the stage. If he realised that the Alpha…Sasuke was no longer in the audience…well, he didn’t much care. So caught up with his annoyance, he didn’t even take note of how nervous Hinata seemed to be, or that Kiba sent said woman a suddenly suspicious look.

* * *

 

“Is it, or is it not true!” Tsunade wasn’t playing around, anybody could see that. It was in the way her mouth was set in a grim line, wrinkling at the corners. How honey brown eyes missed nothing as she watched the boy who had all but become her son in all but blood. The lingering trace of an aura that within a second could become quite oppressive and crippling if she wished it.

“Who told you?” Naruto whispered. It was almost bitter but more so hollow, angry, scared in one breath. Not emotions the blonde would so easily let anyone see, emotions that he often wished to keep to himself because so many couldn't hope to understand him. Didn't find it necessary to understand him, the poor Omega who thought he could play in the big leagues.

“Is it, or is it not true, Naruto!” Tsunade glared. She hated to do this, to be so hard on him, but then again he had always been one that preached he should be treated like any other. Right now, this was serious business…but more than business, this was about his health!

“I don’t know, ok! I took the test but, I always get one positive and one negative—I just—!” Naruto blew out a frustrated breath, running his hand through thick blonde hair his heart racing, feeling too hot yet equal parts cold. He thought he had more time damn it!

“And you haven’t seen a doctor even knowing that the possibility could be…you should talk to him, as much as I realise you’re not inclined to do just that for some time yet.” Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair as she tapped her nail against the desk.

“Talk to…so _you_ let him in then?” They both know it wasn’t a question, even when blue eyes accused the woman.

“My company, my rules…besides, there is no rule that an Alpha can’t check in on their Omega when in such a delicate—”

“I’m not his Omega! I’m no one’s _Omega_ , and we don’t even know if I’m…” Naruto trailed off, all that passion in his voice draining away as he looked down at his hands.

“Pregnant.” Tsunade finished his sentence for him, serious eyes never straying from the obviously troubled man.

“You were going to be my top selection for the leading role in David Daweson’s contemporary piece ‘A Million Kisses To My Skin’. As it is now, I’m more concerned for your safety than anything…doing this piece pregnant—”

“But we don’t know yet! I could—!” Naruto began desperately, already up on his feet to argue his point. To let Tsunade see that this didn’t have to change anything, that all his hard work to finally be cast in a leading role, especially one with such difficulty wasn’t in vain!

“Naruto! Just stop! Until you make a decision on what you’re going to do I have to plan my next move. Whether that it involves you or Hinata Hyūga remains to be seen!” Tsunade shouted. Silence enveloped the two, even when Naruto seemingly froze, hand automatically resting over his abdomen as if to protect something…someone. It was instinct really, as much as very few knew, Tsunade herself was an Alpha, a very dangerous but unique one. After all, it wasn’t everyday one would see an Alpha in a relationship with another Alpha. If many knew, she may face scorn and ridicule…not that the woman cared, she didn't announce it simply because it wasn't the world's business who she loved and would live a life with. She had seen quite clearly what thoughts like that did to people, seen what it had done to her dear friend that was more so a brother of her heart.

Till this day, Orochimaru still lay in that white bed of an institution, staring at walls never speaking a word. 

“She told you?” There was so much conflict in his voice. Hurt, confusion because he had never told anyone about his situation, betrayal because even if they weren’t particularly close they were sort of friends.

“No. She actually tried to hide the evidence properly, disposing of them in the common bathroom wasn’t your brightest idea I think. Another dancer saw her with them and we had a discussion just like we are having now. She refused to give up your name after proving that she wasn’t pregnant…after all Beta’s don’t take Omega pregnancy tests. Lucky for us…you’re the only Omega a part of this company.” Tsunade finished coolly, hands clasped as she leant forward.

“Go talk to that Alpha, Naruto. Unlike so many, he’s exercised quite a bit of restraint and patience when you didn’t find it necessary to call, I assume it's why he insists on observing you from afar...and no other reason.” It might have been unfair, she knew how Naruto was. He had a terrible habit of shouldering guilt and a need to please others over his own feelings. A contradiction really for an Omega that fought against his status in the world with such strength and passion. Naruto only nodded his head, hands clenched tight as he turned to leave…he didn’t get far though before Tsunade’s soft voice flitted through the office.

“Naruto, I don’t know what transpired between you and that Alpha, or what put you in this situation but know this. I am behind you one hundred percent, you can stick it to society if you want, they shouldn't have been given the power to judge, to begin with. Whatever you decide, I’m with you every step of the way.” It wasn’t enough, wouldn’t be enough she knew, watching as those slumped shoulders shook before Naruto straightened his back, a final nod before he left.

It wasn’t enough…but he needed at least one person in his corner should he exercise the right to control his own biology. His reproductive right, fought, bled and signed for by all the Omega’s that fought the system before him. A right now recognised but very much still challenged to this very day.

* * *

 

Naruto barely resisted the urge to slam the door of his changing room, tears of frustration burning at his eyes but he wouldn’t ever let fall. He was stronger than this! Bigger than this, he didn’t break so easily, even if he slowly watched his dreams unravel because of some strange turn of events in the universe. Turn of events he didn’t even fully understand till this very day.

“I can have you arrested for stalking you know?” Naruto muttered, tensing at the sound of soft footsteps, the smell of burning embers causing his stomach to twist painfully and that between his cheeks to slick up ever so slightly.

He hadn’t gone to a doctor, but his body’s reaction all but spelt it out to him. Natural many would say, especially without contact for so long…a sign of rejection to his Omega. The subtle trickle of slick and the slow override of the chemicals by his natural scent, a way to entice the Alpha once more because of his delicate—

“It’s been a month, we need to talk.” Sighing, Naruto turned to face the man. He couldn’t make out what the man felt, couldn’t make out his thoughts. All he could truly realise was the Alpha’s response to his body’s call. Could smell the scent unique to the man overpowering the chemicals, noticing the slight twitch of his hands, the flare of his nostrils…the bob of his throat.

He wasn’t this man’s Omega, but with their situation as it was…he might as well have been.

Their biology was at play… a warning than any other to Naruto that yes, they in this moment and further on… needed to talk.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: There is mention of a suicide attempt in the beginning of this chapter, though not by main characters. If this proves a trigger I provide fair warning, and apologies.**

* * *

 

**_Maybe…_ **

**_It’s because I’ve always been lost, always on the fence on what my next move would be, what I should do in this word that sought to put me on a pedestal._ **

**_Maybe…_ **

**_It was because even in this crowd, surrounded by friends and foes, surrounded by family and strangers…I had always been alone._ **

**_No…not always. You were there, you always smiled, told me of a life where we didn’t conform to social standards and expectations. You taught me that, just maybe…maybe I should live the life that I wanted, and move from there._ **

**_You taught me…_ **

**_I should have been there! I should have…but I wasn’t, I conformed and you…_ **

**_You were left in the dust._ **

**_I…_ **

**_{ four weeks_ _earlier}_ **

_It was soft, almost inaudible, the sound of pages turning. A gentle rustle as an EKG machine beeped and the sound of a drip proved almost loud in the otherwise silence. Sasuke sighed, almost uncharacteristic of him, as he had never been one to casually reveal what he was feeling at any given time. This was different though, in this space…a single room with white washed walls and a single wide window, he didn’t see the need to hide._

_“I’ve made a decision. I thought through it day and night, blocked out Fugaku and his demands. Mom, Sakura, Karin…I’m going to have a baby…surprising right?” Sasuke ran his hand through his hair before finally closing the book in his lap, he didn’t expect an answer, not really. It was the same as any other day he had come visit against his family’s wishes. How quickly they forgot that Itachi was very much still a part of the Uchiha family, even if he was admitted to this institution for twelve years. He had been counting, a day wouldn’t go by where he didn’t count, where he didn’t feel the terrible guilt that just maybe if he hadn’t been such a coward then…he could have helped his brother._

_“You always advised me to choose the path that would make me happy. I might be making a mistake but…I think I want this, something different. Maybe finally I can understand and see that warm light that you’ve always talked about.” There was something off about his voice. Underlying uncertainty, hesitancy…even he himself couldn’t quite tell…but even then, he knew that deep down there was a crushing hope that felt too much. A hope he didn’t fully understand but knew he wanted to hold unto._

_“I thought about artificial insemination. Sakura, even if she’s a Beta is more than capable of carrying the child…she’s oddly fertile considering her gender. We agreed that I would have full custody and she would simply be an aunt…I know it’s not something you personally would be sold on…but it’s what I want, for my own reasons.” Sasuke sighed tiredly as he leant back in his chair, dark eyes finally looking at the man that sat silently in that white bed, hair pooling around his shoulders, bangs hiding what he knew would be a blank stare._

_Twelve years…twelve years since this crisis. Twelve years since society decided that something was wrong with his brother, and in an attempt to fix him…destroyed him. No…it wasn’t only society…it was their father, Fugaku who was too steeped in traditions and old prejudice to see beyond his narrowed views. The man had his clear understanding of who an Alpha, Beta or Omega should be. What was expected of them…what was law, he couldn’t handle it when Itachi proved less than perfect in that aspect. A phase he had called it…but it wasn’t a phase, and his unwillingness to understand that, lead to Itachi seeking release through suicide. At the age of sixteen, he watched horrified as his brother hung from that ceiling fan, how he got up there no one quite knew…it was he who frantically tried to pull him down, administered C.P.R._

_The brief moment Itachi regained consciousness, his beautiful dark eyes were filled with tears…filled with betrayal. He was institutionalised, drugged up on medication…he would never speak another word for the twelve years. He himself was now twenty-eight, and even if Itachi was alive…he was all but dead inside, dead to the world._

_“Itachi, please. Just say something.” Only Itachi could ever reduce him to such a state, a trembling kid that just wanted his brother’s attention. Full grown Alpha and he still felt this way…it felt selfish. He was thinking about himself, when his brother had suffered, was suffering. Itachi was an Alpha, but he had felt deep in his heart that he was Omega. He didn’t understand then, he thought it was ridiculous, his brother smelt Alpha… he didn’t particularly carry himself as one but still…_

_It got even more confusing when he started frequenting hormone treatment facilities and hard lines morphed into smooth soft edges. The change wasn’t taken well, and Fugaku in all his wisdom shipped his nineteen-year-old son to some correction camp with ‘experienced’ medical practitioners who were familiar with such odd cases._

_There was nothing odd about Itachi._

_“I understand it now you know. Never did back then, but this hierarchy shouldn’t have ever existed. Everyone should have equal rights, I hope to teach my future child that one day…your niece or nephew…or who they chose to be.” Sasuke smiled sadly, holding Itachi’s cold still hand in his own. It was strange how smaller his older brother’s hand was…maybe that last piss off to those who wanted to control him._

_That thought was enough for a rare laugh to escape thin lips._

_“Even if it’s only for you…I’ll do better. I won’t lord my gender over anyone, not like Fugaku does. I’ll support everyone in their differences and try to be fair…my own walk of redemption I guess, for not being there when you needed me most.” Hard dark eyes seemed vulnerable in that moment but never weak…and unwavering strength for his declaration. Itachi said nothing, as still as he always was, monitors beeping behind him, and a steady stream of sunlight shining through wide windows._

_“Sasuke, if you’re done fooling around here.” Sasuke instantly scowled at the voice. Gruff and filled with little emotion, the heavy scent of coal and something unique to the Alpha filling the air, forcing its way upon other to establish who was truly Alpha. It made his stomach churn, and agitated his own inner being who fought to prove was stronger of the two…who was top dog. After all between him and Fugaku, his father, it was he that proved Prime Alpha._

_“I’ve told you time and time again that Itachi is a lost cause. He destroyed himself with ridiculous—”_

_“Did you ever care about this family? You claim loyalty to the Uchiha, to family…live for your family first and foremost. Yet…when the time came you abandoned him…you say he destroyed himself but the truth is that you did this. You did this Fugaku.” Sasuke glared, standing tall as he faced the man that should have been his father. Someone he had admired and respected…wanted to be like him even in his foolish youth. After all, Fugaku Uchiha was everything an Alpha should be. Successful, married to a rightfully submissive Omega who provided him with strong children, the top of his empire, confident of his place in the world._

_His rightful place._

_It made him sick, even when he could so clearly see the guilt written in the man’s eyes. Regret, because he had only ever spoken the truth and he knew it._

_“I’ll bite. I’m going through with it, I’ll provide an heir for the Uchiha family, but through artificial insemination. Just like it is now, you’ll have nothing to do with me or how I chose to raise my child. This baby will not be your next tool to mould in the perfect image you seem to cherish so much. Cherish enough that you would discard your own son simply for who he is.” Sasuke’s words were bitter, not meant to hurt because it was simply the truth. If they happened to hurt, well that was an added bonus. Fugaku said nothing, stepping back for a moment, almost unwilling to stare at his seemingly catatonic son. The one he had placed all his hopes on the moment they confirmed the boy as Alpha…the one that let him down he was convinced…the one he had single-handedly destroyed because he didn’t want to understand._

_“I’ll meet you at the office. There is paperwork you have to straighten out if you insist on this method, instead of acquiring a proper Omega mate. Your mother—”_

_“My answer is still the same.” Sasuke didn’t even allow the older Alpha the chance to share his thoughts about the mate situation. It was a debate that Fugaku must realise he would never win, not as long as Sasuke insisted on being the Alpha that he was, and would continue to be._

_“Very well then. Finish whatever it is you sought to accomplish here and be done with it.” Fugaku frowned, fist clenched tight as if to suppress his anger. No one could quite tell when he had lost control of his younger son, said son would tell you it was the day he saw Itachi hanging from that single ceiling fan._

_Sasuke let out a frustrated breath before turning to face Itachi. Without a word he tucked a long strand of hair behind his brother’s ear, just hoping that this time he would just say something. Wishful thinking more than anything he knew. He didn’t get far when a cold hand so suddenly clasped around his wrist, jerking him out of his daze._

_“I—Itachi?!” the silent man said nothing, just stared ahead with his hand clasped around his brother’s wrist. The first sign of voluntary movement in so many years._

_“Ita—”_

_“D—don’t change just for me. Change…because it is what y—you want…change because you understand, and you acknowledge t—this.” Itachi’s voice was hoarse, cracking in places, even when he finally tilted his head to look into the shocked eyes of his younger brother. His lips were cracked, painfully so and his skin ever so dull with dark bags under his eyes, but Sasuke could never forget that precious smile. So small and filled with pain but so much love for a brother that had let him down in the end._

_“Itachi.” Sasuke would never admit that his voice cracked, or that for once he had to fight to not let tears fall. He was Alpha, he wasn’t supposed to feel this way…but wasn’t that the very same mindset he promised to move pass. Promised that he would surpass this and become the person he was at heart._

* * *

 

**_[Present Day}_ **

_“It’s been a month, we need to talk”_

“Understatement of the century.” Naruto muttered, back turned to the Alpha, fingers tapping against the vanity in his dressing room. If he looked up he would see the image of an exhausted Omega that was barely keeping it together, he would have noticed the small flash of concern in an Alpha’s eyes as he fought the impulse to move closer. To comfort a complete stranger whether it be a biological instinct or something else.

Sasuke said nothing at first, he preferred to observe before he made his move, observe like he had been doing for a month in total, even when this Omega’s mother insisted on calling him right around the clock. He hadn’t thought it right to discuss anything with the woman until he had talked to this man, get his view on the entire situation. At the very mention of their situation he couldn’t help the thought that his child, he had a child on the way. It wasn’t confirmed, but for his observation, it was obvious that conception was successful, and for just a moment his heart leapt. A feeling he tempered when he observed the Omega’s slumped shoulders.

He didn’t have a child just yet…it made no sense to indulge in feelings of elation and hope.

“Look, Sasuke…whatever your name is, I didn’t—”

“You didn’t call.” Sasuke interrupted the man before he could even get the words out. He admitted they needed to talk, but he was still stalling. He felt for the Omega but time was steadily closing in, they didn’t have time for dodging games.

“I didn’t have a reason t—!” Naruto faced Sasuke angrily, hackle rising because every damn person insisted he do this or do that when he couldn’t even wrap his head around whatever the hell was happening to him! He didn’t want to wrap his head around it…but at the same time, observing Sasuke’s calm expression, how still his hands were at his side as he fought to not stare at his seemingly flat abdomen…he knew he wasn’t being fair.

“What do you want from me, what do you want me to do?” Naruto whispered head bowed as he bit the soft skin of his lip. Cornered, he was always cornered…he was always made to face the fact that he should be pleasing others than himself. The conversation he had with his mother rang in his ear, the dread that might never escape his fate, and getting pregnant was the universe’s way of punishing him.

“You’re good, that piece…not many masters it so young, much less express the emotions I saw today.” Naruto’s eyes widened, wide blue eyes staring into dark ones. Searching for the truth in his words, wondering why the sudden change of topic. Suspicious of Sasuke’s true intentions, why would any Alpha acknowledge an Omega outside of their fertility and ability to carry their progeny.

“Big bad Alpha knows ballet, excuse me while I whimper and simper for your praise!” Naruto scoffed, turning away from the man yet again, refusing to acknowledge the strange twisting of his stomach for defying someone higher in their so-called hierarchy. Behind him, he could hear Sasuke move closer, feeling the heat from his body almost, and along with it that unique scent that he could never place that first day they met.

“You don’t believe me.” It wasn’t a question, Sasuke already knew the answer. He had watched how the man had been treated by his fellow dancers, being the only Omega in his company must have been taxing…but even then, must have been a great accomplishment. After all, Omega’s weren’t considered talented enough for the fine arts, the industry more filled with Alphas and Betas alike. Against better judgement he rested his hand on a thin shoulder, not that the touch was accepted. The blonde flinched for a moment before a warm hand gently pulled Sasuke’s own away.

“Look, we both know why you’re here, just drop the act.” Naruto glared, he didn’t want to play this game. His father had taught him about this, how and Alpha could pander to your emotions just to get what they wanted because he was considered the weaker gender…the weaker sex. He didn’t know this man, but he wouldn’t bury the thought that he could very much be like any other Alpha. Of course, he felt horrible when he noticed where dark eyes now stared, on unwavering gaze upon his abdomen. It was enough for him to gently cover the area, to step back and put some amount of distance between them.

“You need to see the doctor. Confirm what we both know at least, then we talk about what we’re going to do next.” Sasuke’s tone brook no argument, he had played around long enough…waited too long some would say. It couldn’t help it, not with his brother’s words almost like a haunting tune in his ear.

_Change because you want to….change because you understand._

“You mean you haven’t already decided that I’m going to carry your baby whether I like it or not?” Naruto’s tone was bitter, even as he slowly pulled his coat from his chair, intending to put it on and follow the Alpha wherever he planned on taking him. He almost flinched when a larger hand suddenly landed on his own, preventing him from grabbing his coat. Sasuke looked angry, eyes dark and fierce as if Naruto had committed some slight. He couldn’t help the nervous bob of his throat, or when he suddenly placed his hand over the spot a child was growing. A child he didn’t want, but just maybe this Alpha did for reasons more than carrying on his bloodline.

“Don’t presume to know me!” Sasuke hissed, he didn’t need some stranger telling him what he would or wouldn’t do just because he was an Alpha! A stranger who was carrying his child, and didn’t look scared…but worried for a life they did not want…

“I’m…” Sasuke pulled away hesitantly, his anger was something that he had worked on so hard and yet with just a whisper of bitter words from this Omega’s lips he had flown off the handle. He didn’t know why accusing blue eyes affected him so, didn’t think he wanted to even figure that one out.

“I shouldn’t have…I…” Damn it! Even now he couldn’t even apologise when he had done something wrong. Some change! Was this how he was going to be if he was given the chance to raise a child? Did he even deserve to…how genuine was he in shouldering the responsibility of a child, and looking into clear blue eyes realised…he may just be raising on his own. That hadn’t been news when he chose Sakura as a surrogate…yet, now it felt different.

“It’s ok. It’s not like I wasn’t giving you a hard time too.” Naruto whispered lips pulled in a faint smile that was so warm…so out of place with the reality of their situation. For a moment Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder who this Omega was, why was he the way he was? Why did he fight so hard, yet always shouldered guilt for fighting in the first place?

“You said I should go the doctor right? I guess you already set the appointment then.” Naruto voice was soft as he pulled on his coat, and made his way the door, barely acknowledging that the Alpha was following him.

“Dr Iruka Umino…I thought you would prefer him than my regular doctors, he’s an Omega too isn’t he?” Sasuke didn’t wait for a response as he walked through the door, confident that Naruto would be following him. Neither did he see how the blonde’s eyes widened in shock, missing a step as he stared after the Alpha’s retreating back. It wasn’t every day an Alpha considered the preference and wants of an Omega.

* * *

 

“Alright, Naruto. I’m just going to take these samples to the lab and we’ll go from there ok?” Iruka smiled, trying to reassure Naruto. It wasn’t working he could tell, not  with how the blond kept his head down, and when he did look up, blue eyes flickered over to the silent Alpha that stood at the window, his back facing them.

Sasuke Uchiha, it was strange these turn of events. All because of Danzo and his madness, why would the man even reason that inseminating an unknown Omega with the Uchiha’s genetic sample would impede the Uchiha in his attempt to sire a child? Why would he even want to that, and put this poor Omega in such a terrible situation when he couldn't possibly gain anything from it?!

“Sas—aum—when the results come…what are you going to do?” Naruto fidgeted in his seat, before finally looking up at the man. This moment was almost like that time in the private room. Tension, uncertainty…him sitting down while the Alpha stood before him facing away. The rhythmic tic of a clock that echoed in the all but silent room.

“You can call me Sasuke if you want you know. I won’t bite.” Sasuke cracked a small smile, eyes amused before it quickly faded and he was looking out the window once more. Naruto wouldn’t admit that the simple response had somewhat of a calming effect. The moment was fleeting though, for every tick of that clock, confirmation becoming so much more of a reality.

“I’ve thought about it. There was a reason why I have been watching you for so long without saying a word. You’re good at your job…in that short moment I realised that it’s your passion.” Sasuke finally turned to face the blonde, his hands clenched tight as he felt his heart sink at the words he was about to utter.

“You didn’t ask for this, I’m not going to ask this of you.” A terrible silence enveloped the room, so thick in the air that both might even say it was quite hard to breathe…to think even! Naruto could feel how his heart race, a painful thump against his chest with a lingering beat, accusing beat.

“So you’re saying…I have to make the decision? That I have to decide if I kill your baby or not!” Naruto shouted at the end, blue eyes tearing up as he gripped the bottom of his cotton shirt. He could almost imagine that the child within him—because honesty he wasn’t fooling anyone—was beating desperately inside for a chance to live.

“Our baby, and you're not killing anyone.” Sasuke corrected, it would have seemed cold to anyone else, but Naruto knew the man was just speaking the truth as it was.

“But I would be.You’re manipulating me aren't you.” Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around himself as the reality he tried to desperately escape finally caught up with him.

“I’m not.” Sasuke denied, moving to sit beside the troubled blonde. He didn’t try to comfort him, he knew it was the last thing the man would want. Neither did he reveal what he truly felt, that by God he wanted him to keep the baby! He wanted to hear that tiny cry and soft giggles…he wanted a child that was his own, that he could love! It was pathetic, but he already loved the unborn child, not that anyone could possibly know.

“You’ve never called me by my name.” It was random, but no one was about to point it out. Not in this moment.

“Naruto.” Sasuke said simply, hands clasped before him as he rested his elbows on his knees. Every second that clock kept ticking.

“If I don’t… I give up my chance to—” Naruto stopped himself before looking over at the Alpha.

“But if I do…Sasuke, would you—”

“You shouldn’t care what I think, Naruto.”

“But I should care! I should care because you didn’t ask for this either!” Naruto shouted, tears finally rolling down soft cheeks. Sasuke was shocked, it was evident how dark eyes widened, looked confused in face of an Omega that had his world ripped apart yet was caring for some stranger over himself. He didn’t know what to do…not many cared for his feelings above their own. It was strange, and with this strangeness, he didn’t even know what to do.

“Naruto—I—”

“The results are back.” Iruka spoke as he entered his office, taken aback by the sudden tension in the room, and Naruto wiping away the tears that streaked his face as if they had never fallen.

“Is everything ok?” It was a stupid question he knew, but looking at two…he couldn’t help but ask. There was nothing usual about their case, he couldn’t only imagine the pressure on both sides.

“Yes, just…give us the results.” Naruto muttered, hands clenched in his lap. He knew what they would say already, it didn’t help how scared he felt in that moment..how alone he thought himself to be. It didn’t help that he could feel the tension rolling off Sasuke…his doubt.

“Ok. We ran the test, you are in fact pregnant Naruto.” A knife could have torn through the tension in the room. Naruto covering his mouth in obvious fear as he tried to keep his scream in.

“I know how unusual this situation is. There are options that you’ll have to think about, but Naruto you don’t have much time.” Iruka felt horrible laying this on his fellow Omega’s shoulders, but it had to be said. He spared Sasuke a sad look, not that the Alpha noticed, his head bowed as he stared at his feet. Naruto didn’t have much time to make a decision because the cold hard truth was that the risk of performing an abortion on a male Omega past two months was quite significant. It wasn’t enough time, oh how he knew it wasn’t, but Naruto had to make this decision soon, any later and his health would be at great risk should he seek to perform the procedure then. He wondered if this was why Sasuke had insisted that he be the one to examine Naruto. He specialised more in procedures that eliminated pregnancies or chance of pregnancies…you would think he would take Naruto to someone who would convince him to keep this child.

“Naruto, I know it’s too soon…but are you willing to continue with this pregnancy, or is that you would prefer to terminate the pregnancy?” Naruto’s throat tightened up, he couldn’t breathe and his vision was swimming.  His heartbeat was much too loud in his ear, and Sasuke’s scent proved more overpowering than calming. He wanted to throw up…he felt like he was going to throw up!

“Naruto?” The world was spinning, the world was spinning and he couldn’t stop it. What would he chose, how could he chose?! His dreams, the future he had for himself…Sasuke, Sasuke who didn’t ask for this to be the way it was. Sasuke who had only been patient and given him the power to make the choice…to exercise his right.

The world was spinning, and he didn’t know how to get off.

He didn’t know what to do!

He couldn't-he didn't-what the hell was he supposed to do?!


	5. Chapter 5

**_I twist…_ **

**_I turn…_ **

**_I leap…_ **

**_I fail…I fall._ **

**_I fall._ **

**_Can you hear my heart beat? Listen as it breaks…listen as this story shatters in a million pieces because of one solemn mistake._ **

**_The Omega is dead, he knows he’s dead…what is there that keeps him alive?_ **

**_Mistake?_ **

**_Pieces…I can pick up the pieces, I don’t need your help! I’ve never needed your help, any of you!_ **

**_The Omega is…what is the Omega?_ **

**_Pieces…we can pick up the pieces, if only he’ll accept your help…if only I’ll accept your help._ **

**_There is a story I want to tell, I so desperately want to tell. With the love of my body, with the song of my soul…with the spirit of my heart. The world though, the world seems so cruel, that in one breath the story…the story I want to tell will be just that._ **

**_A story. It no longer has a beginning, it no longer has an end._ **

**_I leap, I fail, and I fall. Listen as this story shatters without hope, we can pick up the pieces…if only I’ll accept your help._ **

_{Four weeks earlier}_

_Naruto slowly released the breath he held as the door of the doctor’s office closed behind him. It was some relief that it blocked the constant hum of the hall that sounded ever so loud in his ear or the taunting squeak of a gurney being pushed towards an elevator. This was it, he was going to make that irreversible decision that would render him unable to have children. To many, it would sound stupid, but…he thought it was best for his career, best to accomplish the goals he had set out for himself. The path he would take was no place for a child, he couldn’t live with himself if he wasn’t able to love them as he should, give them the attention they needed. He didn’t want to be that Omega that ultimately put their work before their children and at the same time not realise how they destroyed them…poisoned the child._

_No! This choice was as much for him as it was for them. He didn’t think he had the dedication to truly nurture a child, and despite what other Omega’s said, he didn’t feel any maternal instinct or drive to care for one._

_The dedication his mother had for him, the sacrifices she made, the mistakes and responsibility she burdened…he didn’t see himself capable of producing even a fraction of it. That was enough for him to make this decision. Many wouldn’t understand, would call him selfish even…but this was how he felt, how he knew he would continue to feel as he got older._

_Right?_

_“Alright, Mr Uzumaki was it? If you’ll just enter the examination room and remove all your clothing from the waist down.” Naruto woke from his daze, puzzled when he observed the unfamiliar doctor closing the office door. He was the same one that had been staring at him so strangely at the reception hall, Shimura Danzo printed on his nameplate._

_“You’re not Dr Umino.” Of course, the man wasn’t, he didn’t resemble the Omega doctor in the slightest, and not to mention that choking smell, almost like a Beta that was bathing in Alpha pheromones to appear more intimidating than they were._

_“Yes, well there was an emergency. I, of course, volunteered to step in due to his absence, the procedure isn’t that much complicated. Now if you will…the examination room?” Danzo’s voice, something was off about it, something that he couldn’t quite place and as a result, he felt great apprehension. Maybe he should reschedule, something didn’t feel right here, and it had nothing to do with how much he fought not to fidget under that narrowed gaze._

_Naruto frowned at the doctor, debating with himself if he should really go through with this or not. He wasn’t familiar with this doctor, and an emergency he had said? How odd that as he was about to make a life-changing decision, one against his mother’s back and anyone who had ever cared for him, Iruka Umino would suddenly be unavailable._

_“I think I want to rescedu—”_

_“It’s your decision, but do bear in mind that procedures such as this one aren’t common among you Omegas, that and you’ll find no other doctor in this city and maybe even two cities beyond that will willing perform this procedure. Are you comfortable joining that long waiting list when you can get this… unconventional situation over with at this given moment?” Danzo argument, it was equal parts weak and yet convincing, Naruto could admit that. He knew if he gave up this chance there would be a high chance he would not be given the opportunity for some time yet…months. There was no rush, but he felt deep down this was something he had to do now!_

_“Alright, but what is that phial for?” He noticed Danzo had placed a strange phial on the counter, and along with it a syringe. He couldn’t figure out just why he would need that, according to Iruka he would be given a brief physical examination before being prepared for surgery. His inner Omega was screaming that something was definitely wrong here, that whatever happened next he might very well not like it._

_He…ignored it. Entered the examination room and removed his pants and underwear, closed his eyes tight briefly his legs were strapped in a leg crutch._

_“You’ll feel a mild discomfort, but it’s completely normal. You have nothing to worry about young Omega, I only have your safety and wellbeing in mind.” Danzo’s voice was silky, sly and undertone of amusement that Naruto wondered about. An undertone of ill intent and vindictive glee…before he could even protest, change his mind he felt the syringe breach inside._

_There was commotion outside he could tell, shouts and screams, rushed footsteps. He blocked them out, it must have been some serious emergency outside, but he was safe. It was almost time and he would be wheeled into surgery._

_“Stop him!”_

_“Danzo! Open this damn door!”_

_“Someone call security!”_

_“Danzo, whatever you’re planning—!”_

_Naruto’s eyes flew open at the commotion, panicked as he watched Danzo calmly remove the syringe, empty of whatever substance was inside. How had he never recognised that crazed smile?_

_“I must give my apologies, but the opportunity was just too much to give up! Imagine the pain he will feel when you, Omega, will refuse to carry his precious child!” Danzo laughed lightly, washing his hand in nearby sink as a group of obviously frantic people beat against the office door._

_“W—what?” He didn’t understand. What was happening? What did he mean by what the deserved, what who deserved?!_

_“Look on the bright side young Omega, you’ll experience the chance of motherhood if only briefly. Maybe it’ll make you think twice before you believe the tasteless drivel that Omega’s have reproductive rights!” Danzo spat, not able to continue is diatribe as the doors suddenly flew open and he was tackled to the ground by muscled security guards._

_Naruto froze at the words, even as the man’s crazed shouts echoed off the walls, even when strangers flooded the room raiding garbage cans and draws, holding up an empty phial with the words sample S. Uchiha scribbled on the front._

_Even when that familiar Alpha rushed into the room, dark eyes searching frantically before they landed on him, suddenly vulnerable…then in a blink of an eye guarded. A woman with pink hair prodded at the Alpha’s back, he couldn’t hear what they were saying…couldn’t hear what anyone was saying as sounds muffled and merged._

_Here he was with his legs strapped to this bed, spread wide…his pulse beating in his ear…his mouth suddenly dry, having not a clue what was truly happening here._

_He was supposed to receive a tubal ligation, the worry of not being able to love, protect and raise a child… a thought that should have been placed to rest._

_But here he was…he didn’t know what the hell was going on, there was a strange cramping in his abdomen, his mind maybe…and those dark eyes of an Alpha he did not know haunting his thoughts as his vision fade to black._

* * *

 

{Present Day}

_“Mom…I know you don’t understand, but could you please get here?”_

{A few hours earlier}

If there was ever a moment Iruka would describe silence as deafening, it would be now. Neither Omega or Alpha had said a word after his revelation, neither did they look at each other as he asked what many would find a difficult question. Would you chose termination, or carry a child you did not ask for full term?

“Naruto I—”

“I need a second. I just—give me a second.” Naruto whispered, bangs hiding his eye as he slowly stood. Iruka wanted desperately to go after the blonde, let him know that he was not alone in this…he knew from experience it would be cold comfort. It wasn’t so long ago when he had to make the choice himself, though it was due to complications back then...he had wanted his baby so desperately. It wasn’t to be though…and perhaps, with his now vivid memories it would be untrue to say that he understood what Naruto was going through.

“Have you ever had experience with a case like this?” Sasuke’s voice was low, almost inaudible as he stared at his shiny leather shoes. The question was so unlike him, said without thought as he tried to wrap his head around their situation and assess what should be his next move. He worked with variables on a daily basis, one could not possibly call themselves a competent C.E.O if they hadn’t done so once in their life. This though, the situation left him with the feeling that his hands were tied, a feeling he didn’t much like.

“I’m afraid not. It is completely unique in its design, almost ridiculous even when you think of Danzo and his obvious madness.” Iruka muttered as he took a seat behind his desk, pen tapping against the hardwood. He watched as the sun faded beyond the horizon, a glittering orange glow upon dark waters of Konoha Sea. Iruka could almost imagine the smell of saltwater, and sand. Seaweed and squalling seagulls on the shore…a distant memory of his past that had brought him much peace. Much strength in a world built to tear him down for being who he was. He had defied the status quo and had become a doctor, an occupation that had once been only reserved for Alphas. It was funny that it only took the kind words of an eccentric professor to propel him onto his destiny.

Strange how the world worked, because that professor had been Minato Namikaze, the blonde’s father who had died tragically from neurological disease that only seemingly affected Alphas.

“I’ll let you know this. If you ever dare to force Naruto to keep that baby when he doesn’t—” Iruka began fiercely, glare trained on the Alpha who had finally raised his head.

“Don’t be daft, Dr Umino. Don’t insult my intelligence or yours by pretending we aren’t aware of what his decision will be. It’s evident…that’s at least if you take the time to look into his eyes.” Sasuke muttered, watching as Iruka himself frowned, his shoulders slumping after a moment as he looked down at the desk before him. Almost as if in a trance his fingers trailed over the simple notes that proved Naruto pregnant, the confirmation that may just destroy the Omega’s life if he let it.

“Into his eyes huh? For a complete stranger, you seem to know at least a little about him. Naruto…he’s different, he wants his freedom… fights for it even by defying every obstacle put in his way. At the same time…he’s prone to a level of selflessness that would at most times hurt him in the end.” Iruka whispered as if to himself.

“Tell me Mr Uchiha. Why is it that a Prime Alpha such as yourself  does not show complete elation for technically having a fertile Omega at your mercy?”

“Why don’t you seem happy in the slightest when we both know how much you actually want that baby? How oddly attached you already are without any obvious reason.” Iruka pushed on, scoffing when the Alpha pinned him with a warning glare. If he was anyone else he might have been intimidated, but as it was…

“It’s not a hard thing to notice seeing the people... Alpha, Beta and Omega alike I’ve interacted with for the past years.” Sasuke said nothing, his gaze slowly straying to the wide windows of Iruka’s office. Watched how the sky and the sea seemed to meet in some odd twist of orange and reds, violets and blues. Dusk that would fade into night as raindrop streaked across clear window panes.

Perhaps a storm was coming as once calm tides began to rage.

Perhaps the storm…had always been there.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Sasuke muttered as he stood, eyes still lingering on the warping colours ushered in by the makings of twilight, muddled slightly by rain that fell harder for each second.

“Mr Uchiha…Sasuke, remember Naruto’s strong, and for all purposes, you are very much still a stranger to him. This isn’t something easy.” Iruka smiled sadly, even with a heavy heart as he watched the Alpha silently leave the room.

* * *

 

The sound of glass shattering would frighten any passerby, glass scattering across the bathroom floor as Naruto held his throbbing hand. It bled, the sting, the burn…it was all too real, yet he felt so numb.

“Damn it!” Naruto cursed, his voices a hoarse whisper, cracking mid-way he cradled his hand, refused to look into the mirror before him. How many would scorn him now, this was not how _Omegas_ should conduct themselves. There was a scream he wanted to let loose, wanted the whole world to hear because he thought he had enough! He had enough of fighting a battle that he was so close to winning only for a curve ball to send him right off course. His throat bobbed as he rinsed his bleeding hand, watching as the red tainted water swirled around the sink before fleeing down that dark drain. A dark drain he wished himself could disappear within as if this was just another nightmare.

His eyes were burning, he wouldn’t deny, his pulse heavy in his neck and his heart powerful thuds that hurt more than anything could have possibly hurt since he had grown up. With shaking hands he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a familiar number. He thought…perhaps he was making a mistake, a terrible one…but what could be done?

“Naruto? I didn’t expect a call so soon, is everything alright?” He opened his mouth to let the words out but they were stuck in his throat, choking him as his vision blurred. For a moment he could fool himself to believe he wasn’t breathing. That the burn he felt in the pit of his lung was him drowning, drowning on the salt water of Konoha Bay and her tempting sea.

“I…I’m pregnant Tsunade.” He was stating something that she already knew but saying it out loud…in a way…it made it more real. He took a shuddering breath, his chest feeling heavy as he leant against the bathroom counter, his hand gripping the edge so tight that his fingers paled. His breathing sounded loud to his own ears, even with the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof above him. Even when that patter transformed into cascading showers like his raging emotions.

“Naruto. I’m so sor—”

“Don’t! Please anything but—” Naruto interrupted desperately, phone hot against his ear as he waited for the verdict he expected the moment he had made this call.

“Right. Then... I’m sorry to say that you are no longer a viable candidate for the leading role in this company’s next piece. Or any other role bearing the same difficulty for a few months yet or even a year…providing that your recovery after your—” Could you hear it? That was the sound of his heart shattering, of the shards falling like fine crystals as he slid to the floor, back pressed against a plane bathroom door. The phone clattered beside him, the screen flashing a fluorescent white before dimming to muted blue.

He was falling into unknown depths, curtains closing around him as the audience glared on, and the music twisted into something unrecognisable...tattered, out of tune. Ruined.

Konoha bridge had really been set on fire hadn’t it? The very same words his father had muttered sadly as he sat at his bedside holding his hand. Watching as his papa took his last breath, a single tear falling trailing down pale cheeks.

He didn’t hold it back this time. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, a terrible shield as his fingers dug into soft cotton, the warmth of his own skin seeping through his close, caressing his fingers. He screamed! Screamed until his throat was raw! screamed till it echoed and the illusion of a gentle kick within him, something that couldn’t be possible so soon propelled him to the reality he had never wanted…but now was.

“Naruto!” A frantic voice from his still abandoned phone. He hadn’t realised that from the fall, he had accidentally ringed someone.

“Mom…I know you don’t understand, but could you please get here. Please.” Naruto whispered, his head buried in the cradle formed by his knees. Outside a storm raged, thunderous roars and streak of lightning, the wind…the wind howling to the heavens.

* * *

 

Sasuke stood still before the single bathroom door. Inside he could hear Naruto fall apart, he wasn’t crying…but those screams of defeat and pain…it was enough for him to flinch away.

What was he doing? What was his purpose for coming after the Omega…one he didn’t truly know other than his talent upon that stage? How he mesmerised those who cared to watch with the passion he held for his craft. Blue eyes bright, grin wide…and touching his eyes, unlike so many times. An Omega who had made a place for himself in a world that fought him at every turn. An Omega…who carried his child, did not want to…but was so selfless that he would so easily throw away his dreams.

Naruto Uzumaki…who are you?

Sasuke knocked lightly at the door, he didn’t expect an answer. He didn’t receive one. Carding his hand through his hair that had gotten much too long, he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips.

“Naruto.” No response, even when the there was an audible thud against the door. The rain continued to pour outside as he stood there, hand pressed against hard wood, not knowing what he should be doing.

He clenched his hand into a fist, eyes closed as he leant against the door…he could almost hear Naruto soft shuffling inside. His low voice as he spoke to his mother, asked her to come get him.

“I can’t offer you words of comfort. It’s probably something you wouldn’t have wanted to begin with. I couldn’t hope to understand what you feel…I won’t pretend I do.” Sasuke whispered, stepping away from the door for a moment, before he turned his back to it, the coolness from the wood seeping through his suit. He didn’t even realise it when he slid to the floor, on knee bent, his other leg stretched out before him.

“—but you’re not alone in this, Naruto. If I must, I’ll walk this journey with you…and I’m not just saying this because of the baby.” Sasuke’s expression wasn’t easy to read, not with his bangs falling into his eyes, finger tapping against his knee.

“Why?” Sasuke almost smiled when he heard the hoarse voice, almost smiled when the bathroom creaked open slightly. He didn’t even make an attempt to get behind said doors.

“I made a promise to someone that I would be a change. With all this privilege and our dynamics, I would strive to understand and do something about this twisted world.” Without thought, Sasuke pushed his hand through the opening of the door, unsurprised when he met with soft warm skin. Unsurprised how small Naruto’s hand felt in his own…yet so steady, so strong. He didn’t have to look behind the door to know this.

“I think you can help me with that promise. I don’t know you but…I’m Sasuke Uchiha.  I’m an Alpha, I don’t particularly like people in general…I have an aversion to sweets and I think many politicians are decrepit fools.” That small hand suddenly held his own ever so tight, trembling as soft sobs echoed in that bathroom occupied by only one. Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief when Naruto finally spoke, voice filled with an unimaginable strength that so many dismissed in Omegas. Even when he had finally broken down and truly let his tears flow.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki. I’m an Omega and I don’t p-particularly like the three minutes it takes for ramen to be ready. I’m a dancer…dancing is my dream, a gift from my father to discover the true me.” There was small laugh secured away in his trembling words, a laugh that painted something raw in Sasuke’s heart, even as his hand tightened around the Omega’s own. Even if that small flicker of laughter faded to soft sobs for all that was lost because the man chose to be selfless over his own wants.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Naruto. I hope you’ll let me help you along your way…even if you’ve proven yourself more than strong enough.” Sasuke whispered, dark eyes trained on the clear windows, watching as they fogged over from the cold.

He wondered…would the rain stop falling now?


	6. Chapter 6

"And you were going to tell me this when?!" Fugaku snarled, hand plastered against hard wood as he leaned over Sasuke's desk. Said man simply continued to sign his contracts, leaves turning softly as the fine point pen flew across pages. Outside the office doors regular workers cocked their ears, leaning sideways from their cubicles to capture even a little bit of the conversation that was happening in the C.E.O's office. It wasn't the everyday you saw the former chief executive officer raging through the halls, his delicate wife desperately trying to keep pace as he held the ends of her flowing kimono. So traditional her wear that she appeared out of place, garnering the curious stares from the company employees.

"Sasuke! I've had it with your disrespect, you seem to so easily forgot who put you her—!"

"Put me here?" The sudden silence in the office was stifling, the a/c humming in the background, and the wooden doors creaking as Sakura dutifully closed them, removing herself from the equation for the time being. She sent a nervous glance Mikoto's way, the woman head was bowed, hands folded neatly in her lap. She seemed so subdued…submissive…but the set of her shoulders, the clench of her dainty hands spelt the truth for those who would wish to see it. Mikoto as much as she danced to the tune of her husband, acknowledged and respected his advice and words…she was still very much her own person.

Sasuke let the pen fall beside the signed documents, dark eyes cold and narrowed as he folded his hands slowly. His movements were precise, never an unnecessary twitch as he took in the angry countenance of his father. Dark eyes so similar to his own were painted with rage…but for just a second there was conflict, unease…hesitance. More and likely something Fugaku detested greatly as he seemingly let loose his scent, willing Sasuke to just fall into place as he had always done when he was but a child.

"Put me here? Of course, I have only for the past few years climbed my way up from the very bottom of this company. Sought mentorship from so many that knew so much more than I could ever hope to know…networked, studied day and night, starved myself…but you _put me here_. My apologies." Sasuke's tone was full of mockery, it couldn't be missed, especially with that slight smirk and pitying eyes. Anger Fugaku could have dealt with, but pity…pity disgusted him, made him feel small when he a formidable Alpha in his own right. His hackles rose at it, the obvious lack of respect in his youngest eyes. His youngest who looked more like Mikoto than himself. A growl rumbled deep in his throat, only tempered by the gentle hand his wife placed over his own, the sweet scent of rich cherries filling his senses.

His inner Alpha caved under her scent, rumbled with relief of her simple reassurance, a reassurance that he was not small, that someone still depended on him and he was very much still on top. An Omega pandering to her Alpha's will many would say.

"Sasuke, please. We are only worried. It hurts that you didn't think you could share such an important aspect of your life with us. I know you've grown, but Sasuke! You're still my child…our child." Mikoto whispered softly, eyes gently as she gently pulled Fugaku back, her hands twined with his larger one.

Sasuke frowned for a moment, he had always wavered if only slightly in face of his mother's plea…but then that small hand that wrapped around his own, holding ever so tight crossed his mind. The moment when he watched a red haired woman wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, his silent support as he left the doctor's office. Beautiful, conflicted but accepting blue eyes staring back at him for just a moment with the lingering scent of oranges.

"Three months, Sasuke! I had to wait three months before I became aware that the initial insemination plan had gone awry. That Sakura Haruno was in fact not the carrier of my future grandchild!" The obvious disappointment in Fugaku's voice simply slid off Sasuke as if only a piece of paper. No weight…wasn't even enough for him to get angry.

"Karin spoke to you I presume." Sasuke drawled, rising from his desk to stand at the glass windows of his office, back turned to his parents. Traffic was light, surprisingly so given it was what many would term the rush hour. He didn't understand why they were here…or no, he did understand, he just didn't see the point of the visit. He had very much made his stance clear with anything that concerned his life…and now the life of someone else.

"Where I got the information is not the point of concern, Sasuke! What matter is the image you will paint for this family! This Omega, what are his demands! I'm sure he was ready to take full advanta—!" the tirade was full of spite and anger, enough that Fugaku was blinded to his son's rising ire. Never noticing the clench of pale hands, how they dug into the window pain and his teeth clenched. Many would class the Alpha cold and uncaring, they would say this if they truly knew what to look for.

"Fugaku! That's enough love, we mustn't jump to conclusions!" Mikoto cut in hastily, fingers digging into her husband's skin…her chosen mate. Fugaku flinched away from the touch, obvious shock at gentle reprimand. It was easy to forget that his wife, his mate…as gentle as she seemed was not all there was to the woman.

"That _Omega_ as you put it, was someone adverse to the idea of having a child. So against it that he would sign up for a tubal ligation to prevent the possibility of a future pregnancy." Sasuke's voice might have been low in that moment, a stark difference to Fugaku's furious shouts but…it carried a weight that no one could ignore. A lingering will to protect, to defend…without posturing…the action was enough to take both elder Uchiha's aback. There was a silence that filled the office, filled with uncertainty at the sudden turn of events. They had expected anything but that from Sasuke's lips. An Omega that hadn't wanted a child…then what did that mean for the Uchiha legacy? Was it that…there actually was no child to speak of, and their son had been fooling them from the get go.

Mikoto shook her head as her husband made to speak again, it was clear that she would have to take the lead if they hoped to get anywhere with Sasuke. Fugaku would simply have to swallow his pride for just a moment longer.

"Adverse to the idea…does this mean he has refused to carry the child? Has he alread—"

"Despite all he stands to lose, all he has fought for…he decided to keep the baby. He gave up what could have very well been the turning point of his career...that _Omega_ , wants nothing from me in return." She didn't understand it, not really…but when her son spoke, voice deep and smooth as it always was…something shook within her. It wasn't something as simple as seeing her son for who he was becoming for the first time. No…it was surely not that. What shook her spirit, was his easy conviction, uncaring of what they would think for showing so many emotions with simple words. She gently placed her hand over her chest, pale, delicate fingers trembling as she swallowed the curious lump that formed in her throat and fought the strange sting in her eyes. As if she…Mikoto Uchiha would fall to tears.

He reminded her of Itachi, before…before she had failed her child. Failed to support him instead of falling in line behind her much-loved husband. It took her much too long, even with the will she had, to realise that there was a time that her Omega expectations should be abandoned.

"Will he be agreeable in meeting us? Just to—"

"No." Sasuke interrupted, tone brooking no argument even when he knew his mother would protest, and the temporary leash she had on his father would break.

"Sasuke, be reasonable! We have a right to be co—"

"I _said_ no." Sasuke slowly faced the two, glare only softening a fraction in light of his mother's obvious worry. She was genuine as she always was, and for that, he would always love his mother, even if he disagreed greatly with so many of her actions.

"You advocate for change, yet you take the Omega's so-called right to make his own decisions?" Fugaku words…they were touched with a margin of spite and contempt. Everyone in the room could tell, and perhaps without Sakura guarding the door outside, and the door left open the entire floor would have been able to determine that.

"It was his decision not to meet you, and even then, I personally don't particularly care for him to meet you…Fugaku." The older Alpha didn't respond, eyes trained on the ghost of a smirk across thin lips, how his son stood with such ease of confidence and surety. Wasn't this exactly what he had wanted…the [perfect image of an Alpha child that he had helped create? For a moment the image of long tresses and pale soft skin flashed across his mind, with that sad but gentle smile. Itachi…this should have been Itachi, but it wasn't to be. The scent of fierce fire and burning wood had mellowed to something soft and delicate…he hadn't been able to accept it.

"But he will have your child. A child who is an Uchiha as much as you pull away from us. Shouldn't he…what about custody? If he didn't want this child…is it that full custody will be turned over to you?" Mikoto frowned, finally removing her hand from Fugaku's, folding them in her lap. The silence came again, only interrupted by the almost inaudible tap of rain that streaked across clear windows one at a time. Still deciding if it would pour, prompted by the low rumble of thunder ushered in by thick grey clouds over the horizon of Konoha Sea.

Sasuke said nothing at first, dark eyes staring out in a distance, watching as waves swayed and folded under each other, what had once seemed light blue quickly morphing to dark blue waters, with crisp white foam bubbling at the surface. A small twitch of his lips was the only answer at first, it wasn't a smile…but enough to shock both elder Uchihas and Sakura who had so suddenly stepped into the office, a message at the tip of her tongue.

None of the three understood what the action meant, none of them could possibly understand when dark eyes grew stormy, almost troubled…hands clenched tight. As if Sasuke had come to some grand conclusion…a plot a foot, even without saying a word.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving for a few minutes. Mr and Mrs Uchiha…have a nice day." Sakura muttered, green eyes trailing over the two before hesitantly landing on Sasuke's back. She wanted to say something, add that too wanted to meet the Omeg—no—meet Naruto. That she was curious of the seemingly tentative friendship the two males shared over the span of three months. She wanted to know…what was so special about Naruto that Sasuke so often sought his company…the things they spoke of…what they did. What were their plans in regards to a child that was very much on its way? Sasuke was her friend, but in the past three months…he had been distant. Well no…Sasuke wasn't the most sociable of people, was quite private in reality…the truth was she could see something unravelling before her eyes at its own time. Unravelling and yet she was not privy to its beginnings or inner workings. Not like so many other things in Sasuke's life.

Without a word she gently closed the office door, slowly walking down the aisles of the top floor to reach the elevator, the soft click—click of her heels impossibly loud in her ear.

* * *

Naruto turned slightly as he examined his figure. It was noticeable, more noticeable than he could ever think as blue eyes trailed over the gentle curve of his abdomen. He hesitated, just for a moment, hand held over the swell yet not moving to touch. Swallowing, Naruto released the breath he didn't realise he held, hand slowly resting over the curve. It was hard, but soft at the same time…and so impossibly warm. This was the moment where his inner Omega should have been excited, purring with content, partially sadden by the absence of an Alpha's lingering scent. Yet…he felt…he didn't know what he felt.

He would say that he hated it, hated looking at the curve because it wasn't what he wanted. That…that would have been a lie. Don't get him wrong, he still wasn't much for having children, but the fact remained…he was going to have one. He didn't know what to feel…and that alone add to his conflicting emotions.

Shouldn't he either hate or love this new detail in his life? Humming lightly Naruto caressed the smooth skin of his baby bump, turning again to see the other changes he had gone through in the past three months. It wasn't much, he was softer in some areas but still muscled. He after all still practised his art in the dance studio even if he would more and likely never participate in a program for some time yet. He flinched at the memory of that moment in the hospital bathroom, his world truly shattering. It was enough for him to move his hand from the noticeable swell as if burnt.

"Naruto?" It was Kushina, she hovered at the open door she had stood as she watched her son lose himself to his own thoughts. He didn't realise it, but with the pregnancy, he glowed. He didn't glow in the way Omega's were meant to glow, at least according their society. Instead, he seemed healthier, filling out in places he was once painfully thin, blonde hair fluffy and bright with the angular undercut he now favoured, fringe long and spiky teasing at equally blonde eyebrows. Many baulked at the cut, he looked beautiful, but not Omega! Kushina herself with much enthusiasm had promptly shouted where they could stuff their ideals! Naruto should be whoever the hell he wanted to be, look however he wanted to look…do whatever he wanted to do. It was the reason why she now stood before his door hesitantly, thankful that unlike what he had said months ago, he hadn't moved back to his own apartment.

"Mom?" Naruto asked obviously startled, quickly pulling down the hem of his shirt to cover his growing belly. It was enough for Kushina to smile sadly before she quietly entered the room, door closing behind her.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Naruto's brows creased, suddenly worried as he watched his mother take a seat with a heaving sigh. He didn't think much of it when she patted the spot beside her when he took his seat. He didn't like seeing his mother like this, and not knowing what brought on her sudden behaviour only built upon the anxiety stirring within his chest.

Kushina said nothing at first, before so slowly covered Naruto's hand with her own.

"I'm sorry." Kushina began softly, gently hushing Naruto when he began to speak, crystal blue eyes filled with so much confusion. What god did she please so much that she would be given a child like Naruto? One that had grown up, to be such a caring individual. Probably too caring…her eyes strayed to the new swell of his belly.

"When this just started, I was inconsiderate, Naruto. I didn't try hard enough to understand what you were going through being pregnant when—I projected my own feelings onto you. Tried to get you to accept something you were against. The decisions or what I view as mistakes in my past… you shouldn't have to correct with your own life." Kushina voice cracked as her fingers tightened around Naruto's hand. Naruto, bless him, gently rested his head on her shoulder, his own hand tightening around hers, giving what comfort he could.

"You don't have to—I understand—understood. I love you Mom, even if we say stupid things that sometimes hurt, or do stupid things that hurt…it doesn't change that one fact." Naruto smiled softly, gently wiping away the tears that spilt down his mother's cheek.

"Your father would have been proud of the person you have become, Naruto. Might have an aneurysm or two with the crazy things you get up to, but very much proud." Kushina laughed through her tears, the heavy weight on her lifting when Naruto grinned wide as he always did, except this time a flicker of true joy shun through blue eyes.

Stretched out across the bed, the whisper of wind rustling through the leaves of the nearby tree, the smell of rain wafting inside the room, they were content.

"The conflict you feel is ok you know." Kushina spoke up suddenly, eyes flickering over to Naruto whose hand rested awkwardly under the baby bump.

"It's ok if you're not sure about what to feel, and I'm sure that Alpha of yours has said it more times than any other." Kushina teased, clearly amused when Naruto glared at her half-heartedly, an embarrassed flush painted across his cheeks.

"That jerk isn't any Alpha of mine!" Naruto protested with a whine, cheeks puffing up when Kushina only laughed harder.

"Jerk, because he doesn't like ramen? Quite a friendship you two have going there!"

"It's sacrilege! Who doesn't like ramen?! And then he has the audacity to spit it out after I slaved over a hot stove for hours—"

"You poured water into a cup, Naruto!" Kushina wheezed, laugh stuck in her throat as she observed Naruto's antics.

"Yeah well, if he wanted gourmet he should have cooked himself, the bastard!" Naruto huffed, blowing the unruly strands of hair out of his eye.

"Naruto…do you know what you will do about…no, never mind." Kushina trailed off.

"You were going to talk about custody. We haven't…I haven't figured out that part yet. He's supposed to pick me up today…after practice." Naruto muttered, turning on his side, reaching for a body pillow to cuddle up to. He always found them comfortable and soothing…in a strange sense.

"Anything you decide…just know that I'll be here for you." Kushina whispered, combing her hand through Naruto's soft hair, a soft smile when she heard his gentle breathing. It was amazing how the man could so easily fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

"Minato, you would have been more than proud. Your baby grew so well, and it has everything to do with what you taught him.

* * *

"What's he even doing here? Shouldn't he be at home getting fat and pottering around the house like your mother on steroids? It's all those damn Omega's are good for anyway." Naruto rolled his eyes at the passing Alpha's scoffs, or how the group of them at the corner of the room watched him like hawks, eyes judging. He was pregnant, not invalid. He had been dancing professionally for years, he wasn't stupid and could very well listen to his body and its wants. Still dancing was very much safe once he was careful!

"I wonder which sorry excuse of an Alpha shacked up with that basket case of an Omega. He doesn't seem to realise he is one like someone like him really thinks he has talent enough to outclass us!" Another sneered, obvious resentment colouring his words as he glared at said Omega. Naruto ignored them, he was used to this, and with being pregnant…it had only gotten worse.

"Oh shut up the lot of you!" Ino shouted, shoving one of the idiots out of the way as she approached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! That Alpha guy is here to pick you up, he's waiting outside. Said inside stunk of too much testosterone, I honestly don't blame him." Ino muttered as she wrinkled her nose, glaring at the fools loitering around the dance studio watching Naruto. It's times like these she preferred the auditoriums, too much space for the damn Alphas to plaster their scents mixed with chemicals around. It was honestly a nauseating experience…then again maybe it was because she was Alpha herself that the smell turned her stomach. Looking at Naruto's obvious grimace, maybe it wasn't just her after all.

"Thanks, Ino." Naruto grinned, swinging his bag over his shoulder, water bottle in hand. Hinata waved shyly at him from across the room as he performed her stretch, with the piece she would be performing she would be at the studio quite late.

"Love your haircut by the way! You look hot—but not in an Alpha trying to poach on an Omega sort of way!" Ino grinned, feeling accomplished when Naruto erupted in uncontrollable laughter, pissing off the Alphas at the doorway as he pushed past them. The growls and jeers didn't phase them one bit, neither the overpowering stench that burned at their throats.

"Thanks, Ino, and thanks for new ballet shoes. I was going to buy a new set, but…" Naruto trailed off, hand resting on the swell that Ino had politely ignored. She wasn't going to say congratulations, even she really wanted to. She didn't know how Naruto felt about the baby, seeing he had always told her he never wanted one.

"Well we can't have you slacking off! You're one of the best dancers in this company, who knows what we'll do if you stop anytime soon!" Ino held her hand to her chest dramatically as they approached the exit together. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pocket, frowning at the weather. Rain had been on and off for some time, it only served to make the evening colder than it had any right to.

"Well I gotta get back now. Just wanted to waste some time with my new favourite person!" Ino grinned, pinching Naruto's cheeks, said blonde protesting loudly. Sasuke, of course, watched them from the distance, a fine eyebrow raised and Naruto being Naruto, sticking out his tongue in response.

"Ready?" Sasuke muttered, nodding to Ino as the woman looked at the two curiously.

"Yeah…you still haven't told be where we're going." Naruto frowned, gently pushing away the man's hand when he attempted to help him with his bag. It wasn't heavy, and he understood that Sasuke wasn't doing it because of some Alpha instinct…but still,…he could carry it!

"You'll know when we get there." Sasuke smirked, walking ahead, obviously amused when he felt Naruto's glare at his back.

"He's hot! Like your level hot, but different…you can sign me up!" Naruto puzzled over her statement before going beat red.

"Ino, you perv!" Naruto spluttered, tightening the strap of his bag as he made to leave.

"Hey, Naruto! You're still going to help me with my technique right?" Ino shouted. She froze when Naruto looked over his shoulders, eyes a bit watery before they were dry again. Oh, he thought she wouldn't want his help now that he was pregnant. Sometimes, being on the either end of the spectrum when it concerned their sex and gender she would forget and almost dismissed the issues Naruto faced for being who he was. Many, which she found ridiculous, found Omega's useless, and even more so when pregnant. They were thought of as ornaments best left to warm and Alpha's bed or cook a meal in their state.

"Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow, after my appointment!" Naruto grinned before running after Sasuke. He understood the Alpha was tall, but no one's legs had the right to stride so quickly!

* * *

Naruto sighed as the purr of the car engine lulled him into a sense of calm. He knew that every now and again Sasuke would look over curiously, not being obvious about it, yet not hiding either. Naruto knew why Sasuke was doing it, why his hands clenched tight around the steering wheel…he wanted to bring it up…but it didn't feel right just yet.

"So how was—ah—work?" Naruto stumbled over his words, what a way to initiate awkward conversation! Sasuke must have found it amusing because he made no attempt to hide his snort, turning on the indicator to make a left turn.

"Really, Naruto?" Sasuke muttered, dark eyes flickering to the side mirror when a vehicle sounded behind him. He didn't pay it too much mind when the vehicle honked and overtook, speeding down the slippery road, water splashing off the sides of the road as it sped away.

"What? It was a perfectly good question!" Naruto huffed, glaring when Sasuke gave him a pointed look before making another turn.

"And just where are we going?!" Naruto pouted, eyes squinting when he tried to make out a familiar landmark or something. His effort was disrupted by the continuous pour of rain, the sound muted as it hit the car roof.

"Do I scare you?" Naruto would almost think the Alpha amused, Sasuke didn't do amuse…at least that's what he would like everyone to think. It was quite obvious when his lips twitched at Naruto's bristling.

"Ha! The day an Alpha scares me is the day I'll—I'll…eat my socks…or something." Naruto finished, cheeks colouring in mortification at the sad excuse of a comeback. Sasuke wouldn't even let that one slide, eyebrow raised, and expression already set in 'oh really' mode.

"It's the first thing that came to mind, ok!" Naruto muttered, making a point to stare out the window. He would have said something else, but the sight of sand mounds and flying seagulls put a stop to anything that he would have said.

"Shushuya Sea…my dad used to bring me here." Naruto whispered softly, not even noticing when Sasuke parked the car, ignition turned off. The rain had stopped for a moment, providing enough clarity where Naruto could watch the waves rushed onto the shore, playfully batting at the sand before retreating in a rush of bubbling white and seaweed. He could almost smell the salt water, the wet sand and—it wasn't his imagination. Sasuke had opened the door, his coat fluttering in the wind as he peered inside the car.

"You coming?" Naruto could do nothing but nod his head slowly, opening the doors slowly as he lost himself in the happy memories of his childhood.

* * *

"He wanted to see me dance, not because he was fond of it…but because I always told him I wanted to dance." Naruto spoke softly, a small smile on his lips as he walked beside Sasuke. They both had walked a path down the sandy beach, sea water rushing to touch their shoes curiously, a trail of footsteps behind them.

"He sounds like someone I would have liked to know." Sasuke muttered, stopping when Naruto suddenly fell behind. He frowned, observing as the wind played with blonde locks, how Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, so at ease. How his finger sprawled over where their child grew. Sasuke itched to touch, to move closer…but he realised that even though their child rested within Naruto, the Omega's body did not, and should never belong to him. Naruto wasn't property.

"Sasuke…why did you bring me here? We're supposed to talk about—oh." Naruto paused, realisation setting in as he stared at the Alpha. Sasuke refused to look at him, hands clenched tight in his pockets as he stared out at the sea.

"The smell of the salt water…it numbs your senses. All this time you've tried to be courteous and understanding and I—"

"Naruto it's not—" Sasuke moved to interrupt, not even realising that he had drifted closer to the Omega.

"I'm an Omega carrying your child. One that doesn't carry your scent and it frustrates your inner Alpha. I've been selfish." Naruto frowned. It was easy to forget that all this wasn't just about him. Easy because he was the one that seemingly lost his one dream.

"You shouldn't have to force yourself to—!" Sasuke began, voice filled with anger that wasn't aimed at the blonde. It was aimed at his inability to ignore the calls of his biology as easily as the Omega before him.

"It's not about forcing myself! It's about something you _need_ , Sasuke!" Naruto clenched his fist tight, glaring at the stupid Alpha. The stupid Alpha that seemingly wanted to cater to his every whim than his own, just so he wouldn't stomp and his conceived stance for who he should be as an Omega!

Naruto didn't seem to realise that he had done the very same, agreeing to carry a child he hadn't wanted in the first place.

Sasuke almost stepped back, not expecting the Omega to shut him down with so much anger…anger on his behalf. He didn't know what to do with that. How did you respond when Blue eyes glared so fierce, almost clear enough that he could see his own reflection?

"You can be so stupid sometimes." Naruto whispered before looking down at his feet. None of the two said a word, Naruto looking at his feet, fidgeting in place, Sasuke standing ramrod straight, dark eyes trained on the Omega, desperately trying to figure him out. Desperately trying to figure out what that strange feeling was in his chest, or why it hurt yet provided relief at the same time.

"Just…you need it. I won't let you torture yourself because you believe so much in change, that you would suffer for it." Naruto's voice trembled with emotion, that pain in Sasuke's chest much more intense when Blue eyes looked up at him. Begged him to give in, as if he too was feeling whatever pain he was feeling.

How…Just…How?

"Why do you care so much? I don't under— _why_?" It was the first time Naruto was faced with the full brunt of Sasuke's glare. It was accusing, angry, baffled…too many emotions to name. Yet, it wasn't enough for Naruto to step away, or even cower. Three months, not nearly enough to know everything about his…baby's father. Far from enough, but there was a lot he observed in that three months. Sasuke was genuine, he felt hard and his emotions were raw. He was his friend…and maybe…

His heart throbbed.

Naruto smiled sadly before he gently took Sasuke's hand, placing the cold palm under his shirt, a large hand now sprawled over his belly. Sasuke flinched, visibly flinched, trapped in an almost stutter as he stared at that exposed skin, felt the proof that he had a child on the way. Awe, at the rush of feelings that swept through him, even as he unconsciously stepped impossibly close to Naruto. Close enough that he could feel the heat of the Omega's body seeping into his own, his scent almost like a siren's song as it fluttered over his skin, pierced his senses.

Naruto just let it happened. Allowed an arm to circle his waist, allowed the Alpha the chance to bury his nose at the crook of his neck, pressing them impossibly close. His Omega sang, and he could almost believe the impossible that the child within him was gently prodding where their father's hand rested. He felt unsure, he hadn't melted into the Alpha's arms like those movies, and he wasn't as tense as he thought he would be either. Almost suddenly the taint of chemicals in their scents vanished, Sasuke's own scent cloaking him like an odd security blanket. Naruto swallowed nervously before wrapping his arms around the man, one hand buried in hair that shouldn't have felt so soft for how it deep breaths as he was immersed in all that was Sasuke.

"You're strange." Sasuke whispered, hand around Naruto's waist tightening, that nagging throb in his chest still unnamed. Hurting enough that he felt anxious, even with his nose buried in the crook of Naruto's neck. He was tempted to sink his teeth there, fighting the instinct because of Naruto! Naruto who didn't even tense when he mouthed at that one spot that would seal the blonde's fate, trusted him. Trusted that he wouldn't take this ritual too far even if he needed it.

"And you're stupid, stupid!" Naruto shot back, eyes widening when Sasuke's shoulders began to shake. He was laughing! Sasuke…for the first time in three months was laughing, and Naruto couldn't help but be thunderstruck.

"For…for custody… we should have joint custody." Naruto whispered, eyes bright as he looked at the expanse of sand behind Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned as he reluctantly pulled back, even if just enough to look into the Omega's eyes.

"What about your career? With a child…traveling to countries to perform…you're giving up?" Sasuke felt like shaking the blonde, shake him till he realised what he was—but what was he saying?

"I'm not giving up! It's just that… I didn't want this but the baby is still coming! I won't drop my responsibility because I didn't want this!" It was happening again, Naruto believed every word Sasuke could tell...but he also realised it was the idiot's self-sacrificing disease he seemed to have!

"Why are you even fighting me on this?! You might not say it, but it's what you want…joint custody—!"

"Because it's not just about what I want, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted, shocking Naruto, blue eyes widening before they started to narrow with the obvious begging embers of anger. Sasuke didn't allow this, hand gripping Naruto's chin tight, seagulls whistling behind them, excited for whatever reason.

"What happened to that independent Omega that didn't fall to society's whims?"

Naruto glared, not liking the turn of events yet made no move to pull away when Sasuke asked yet again.

"What happened to him, Naruto?!"

"He's still here! He's still here you bastard, but he doesn't know what to do!" Naruto's voice cracked, eye clenching shut as he pulled his chin from Sasuke's tight grip, looking to the side.

"I don't know how to get over the barrier, and I feel like somehow…I'm failing my dad. He was always so proud when I overcame the barriers set before me because of my biology." Naruto whispered hand resting over Sasuke's own, both intertwined over their resting child. One so unaware of what took place in the outside world.

"Naruto…what would you do if I told you…you could still achieve your dream?" Naruto looked up shocked, confused with the confidence that shines through dark eyes…that pleased smirk.

"W—What?"

"Overcoming obstacles are no less significant if you accept help. Will you let me help you, Naruto?" Naruto swallowed, unsure of the turn of the events, words from his father whispering in his mind.

_You're an Omega, a strong one…it makes you no less strong if you accept help from a Beta…or an Alpha._

"But why?" Naruto pulled back, allowing Sasuke's arm to fall from his waist not commenting on the Alpha's reluctance to let him go. It was normal, he just scented him, a form of protection offered to an Omega that also soothed the raging beast within. Pulling away so soon was like taking candy from a baby…or taking his ramen away after one sip.

"Why did you decide to keep our baby?" Sasuke challenged, unfazed by Naruto's glare. Two could play this game, he didn't spend three months in the Omega's company, around his mother even without figuring a few thing out.

"It's not the sa—" Naruto protested, but shut up at that stupid eyebrow that always seemed to mock when he was being 'stupid'.

Sighing, Naruto gentle looked down at his belly.

"Your dad is a big jerk! He's mean, and makes fun of me all the time! And he hates ramen!" Naruto whispered furiously to the child inside of him.

"But he's kind too…and I'm sure you'll love him." Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had said nothing during the one-sided exchange.

"Is that a yes then?" Sasuke asked seriously, this…this was an important moment.

"Yes. I'll accept your help…believe it." Naruto grinned something heavy lifting from his shoulders when Sasuke gently smiled at the reminder of the nervous tick he had as a child.

"Believe it huh?" Sasuke repeated, hands buried in his pockets as he watched Naruto lose himself in yet another one-sided conversation with their child. His first true acknowledgement that despite all…he would be ok with having their child.

* * *

Naruto, he was a professional ballet dancer, he had been dancing for oh so long. His father fought tooth and nail so that he could take classes, even with the obvious disdain of the adults. It was always the adults because children were yet to truly care about their differences.

Naruto took a deep breath.

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

He was a professional dancer. He knew this, they knew this…his body knew this. He was also…five months…

Naruto flexed his fingers as the curtains shifted, not pulling away, his body still cast in shadows as the terrifying hum of the auditorium sounded like a hive of angry bees. The white flash camera lights cast dried shadows that made his heart race and his throat dry up.

Nervous…

Sasuke, he had fought hard, along with his mother and Dr Iruka. They wanted to see his dream come true, wanted to help them any way they could. Sasuke…that Prime Alpha, who claimed to not like people on generally secured alliances across the country, outside of their country, just to have Naruto on that stage. He would forever be grateful.

There was hush, the hum settling down the curtains shifted again.

A dancer could perform, even when pregnant without much risk to themselves or a child. They just had to be careful, had to listen carefully to the call of their bodies…be confident and secure.

Naruto, with the help of all those who loved him, with the help of strangers alike… had a story to tell.

The first story told by an Omega who wanted no child, yet was heavily pregnant. An Omega that accepted the new turn in his life, and would prove to the world he was stronger for it.

Inhale…

Exhale…

Nervous…

Not nervous…

Silence.

The curtains pull open as Naruto folded himself into position, hand resting on the swell of his belly. The precious child kicking against this palm in response.

The audience watch with bated breath, soft lights of blue and green dancing around a silent Omega. The music begins, the soft beat of a drum, warm drums…the tentative chime of a bell. A delicate bell.

Naruto…he had a story to tell as he loses himself in the music, his body twines and sways, Strength and poise even heavy with child.

Confident.

Who would dare listen?

**_And so the story was told of an Omega Prince._ **

**_He searches for validation, he searches for a purpose. He is a warrior, he is their prince. He is a warrior, but in truth,…he is nought but a slave to the demon that is his destiny._ **

The tempo increases, the audience watches wide eyes, holding tight to their seats as the Omega twist, leaps, spins on the ball if his feet. The drum beating dadum dadum dadum, a ritual on a stage fit for a king.

**_Who will save him if not himself? Who will set him free it not the raging beat of a heart filled with fire?_ **

**_The Alpha is dead. The kingdom falls to desolation, but the Omega Prince lives. With the help of those who cherish him most, he leads…a dream is fulfilled. A kingdom built anew. Born from the ashes of an archaic rule._ **

**_In this kingdom, no one rules…_ **

**_The Omega prince lives…_ **

**_The Omega is born anew._ **

The music stops, the numbness that took over broke and Naruto let loose a heavy breath, body slicked with sweat. His heart races as one by one the audience stood, raucous cheers, and glistening eyes. Incredulous stares and a strange pride for an Omega that broke barriers. Lights flashed every which way, the auditorium so loud he could not hear himself think, his child kicking in excitement from a completed piece.

The Omega Prince

Naruto heart raced as he looked around wildly, he saw Hinata, tears streaming down her eyes, Kiba hollering for all to hear. Ino grinning, hands clapping furiously…but where was—?!

"Naruto!" Quickly blue eyes turned to the shadowed corner of the stage. Sasuke stood there, a small smile across his lips as he clapped, his mother with her fiery red hair standing beside him. Wiping tears that would not cease to fall.

He didn't even wait to give his final bow, eyes clouded with hot tears as he ambled his way over to the two as quickly as he could. They both wrapped him in their arms, Kushina kissing him on his cheek. She was so proud, so proud and his father would be too she instead. Sasuke said nothing, even when blue eyes looked into dark, searching for something…asking something.

Naruto let it go. He sobbed…great heaving sobs that rocked him to the core. That pressure he didn't realise he held tight inside released like a raging river. A dam breaking as he embraced sweet relief, an indescribable joy that he would weep. Kushina stepped away, fighting to hold her own in, watching as the Alpha tightened his hold around the Omega, whispering words she could not hear.

"There is the Omega I saw. The one that didn't cave on that very first day our paths crossed." Sasuke whispered, so soft… so different from what was normally expected of him. He could feel the eyes from the crowd. Sakura, his parents…Itachi. Itachi who had slowly but surely began to recover, a headstrong very much pregnant blonde so suddenly infiltrating his life. Took one look at him and called him Omega, for that, was what he was.

"Sasuke…thank you." Naruto struggled through his tears, chest tight. He had…he had accomplished his dream. He had told a story the world should here, told a story with his body and spirit…and strange enough with a new soul intertwined with his own.

Nothing else needed to be said. This was enough, the warmth between them, born from a friendship left to bloom and bear a true gift. A friendship that at least one of them knew should be so much more.

They both took deep breaths, content in that moment, drawing much need comfort. It was then that they realised the scent that eluded them on their first meetings, and the moments after.

That scent...it was what home smelt like.

* * *

{ **Three months later** }

Kushina bit her lips nervously as she sat in the waiting room. Strangely white walls, and a constant hum of conversation you couldn't place only served to increase her nerves.

"It's going to be alright, Ms Uzumaki." Mikoto consoled, a pale hand resting atop Kushina's own. It didn't do much to relieve her worry, but it was something.

"He may be twenty-five, but he's still my baby you know, and now he's having his own baby." She gave a watery smile, eyes darting across the room quickly when the doors of the delivery room opened briefly, a doctor rushing out, yet not seemingly worried.

Kushina rose from her seat, a question at the tip of her tongue. The words lodged in her throat when the powerful wails of a baby sounded through the doors that slowly swung shut. There was silence once more, both mothers couldn't forget the beautiful sound.

Mikoto gasped, her hand over her mouth as her dark eyes searched out violet ones.

"Was that?" Mikoto's voice was filled with hope, thoughts of the absence of Fugaku far from her mind, or Itachi that had ventured to explore the hall through their wait.

"Yes. I believe it was." Kushina's voice cracked, her hand wrapped around the delicate necklace Minato had gifted her in their youth.

* * *

Naruto all but collapsed on the bed, hair slick with sweat the agonising pressure slowly easing as the baby's wails echoed off the walls.

"Is the baby ok?" Naruto asked anxiously, craning his neck to see where the doctor had taken the baby, even with one of his hands still gripping Sasuke's hand tight. The Alpha hadn't made a sound or even showed if he might have felt pain. Then again, the last thing he needed was Naruto biting his head off in the heat of the moment had he complained.

"You have a healthy baby girl, Mr Uzumaki." The doctor spoke softly as the baby was cleaned and swaddled, nervous eyes flickering to Iruka who had been invited into the delivery room.

"She—I can't be too sure, not without tests but—she doesn't seem to have a secondary gender." The doctor frowned, worried eyes trained on the baby as he walked over to the exhausted Omega.

"Doesn't have…" Sasuke muttered eyes narrowed as the baby was gently placed against Naruto's chest.

"I can't be sure but—"

"Does it affect her health?" Sasuke interrupted, voice softening when the baby quieted down, snuggling against her daddy. Naruto was hesitant but he cracked a small smile, one that widened when his finger was caught but a tiny hand.

"Not necessarily—but still!—It would be beneficial if some test were run, to confirm and if my suspicions are right, correct the defe—"

"She doesn't need fixing!" Naruto glared at the spluttering Doctor, obviously embarrassed by his outburst but still much of the thought that his words were the ones to abide by.

"But—"

"You heard him. Now if you don't mind." Sasuke glared, the doctor planning for a second before Iruka had mercy in him and gently ushered him out the room.

"We'll be back to check up on you, and the nurses are here if need anything in the short time I'll be gone." Iruka smiled as he pushed the protesting doctor out the doors.

Naruto sighed, before gently holding out his arms to Sasuke.

"Don't you want to hold your daughter?' Naruto encouraged, smile gently as Sasuke hesitantly took the baby. Something pure happened in that moment, the way dark eyes melted, his arms tightened a little more around the baby.

This baby girl…she would be Sasuke's world.

"Aiko…her name is Aiko." Sasuke muttered, unable to hide the awe in his voice, or how his thumb gently caressed soft cheeks. The baby yawned, smacking her lips as he grasped her father's finger, a strong grip. She was beautiful, with her downy black hair and rosy cheeks, skin deeper than his own. A rich tan almost like Naruto, yet not quite.

"Aiko…I like it." Naruto whispered, gently reaching over to trail a finger through the soft black hair of his daughter. He had a daughter…after everything, he had a daughter. He wasn't filled with the sudden need to cheer or be that much excited, but he knew the truth of already loving that little baby. He would fight to protect her he thought, and even though he still had thoughts of not being enough for his daughter, of not being able to care for her as she deserved…at least he had Sasuke with him. Sasuke, his mother…and even Mrs Uchiha.

"Naruto…would you ever consider…" Sasuke almost hesitantly, heart hammering in his chest, not a first for him as he gazed into Naruto's eyes. They were always so warm, inviting…just asking for you to take part in the part of himself that he was willing to offer.

"I thought about it and…I think…I think I would like that." Naruto interrupted, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks.

"Technically we're already dating…it's not like it's a big deal or anything!" Naruto muttered, trying to save himself the embarrassment, but only managed to dig himself into a deeper ditch as Sasuke looked on amused.

"Obviously not a big deal." Sasuke smirked, playing along as Naruto's ears turned red.

"Stop mocking me you bastard!" Naruto hissed, only barely keeping his voice down when Aiko whined in fright.

"She will have it hard. She doesn't quite fit in a society that places so much emphasis of secondary genders." Naruto spoke softly, moving to take her when Sasuke offered. He was surprised that she had fallen asleep without nursing, wondered if that was normal…or if he should wake her. The nurses in the back of the room didn't seem too concerned, offering the tow their much-needed privacy.

"Then just like you, she will overcome her obstacles, she does have us to help her along the way if she needs it." Sasuke assured, leaning back in his chair, feeling suddenly tired. He could only imagine what Naruto felt, even if he looked cheerful and lively after hours of intense labour.

"Sasuke…we'll make this work. Us I mean… we'll make it work right? Even if I don't do the things an Omega should?" Sasuke could count on his hand how many times Naruto really took down his mask the show vulnerability, so used to it being something that would be taken advantage of.

"Lucky for us, I'm not too interested in what a 'normal Omega' should be doing." Sasuke began with a smirk only to be at a loss for words, mouth slightly open when Naruto smile so bright. It wasn't a grin, it was one of those delicate smiles, the type that brightened up his entire face and brought his eyes truly to life.

Sasuke realised then…he had never stood a chance.

"I'm tired." Naruto muttered, eyes drooping. Sasuke ever attentive gentle leant over the Omega to take the child, and allow the nurse to take her to the nursery for a short while. He didn't get far though, not when one of Naruto's hands landed on his cheek, turning his face towards him. He didn't expect it, the soft press of lips against his own. So warm that he was sure he heart had skipped a beat. He savoured the moment. Gently pressing against those inviting lips, a feeling of loss when Naruto pulled back.

"I was supposed to do that after my performance but—" Naruto smiled in amusement when Sasuke seemed dumbstruck.

"I…well. Took you long enough." Sasuke muttered, steadily ignoring the small flush of red across his cheeks. Even to his own ears, he knew how weak that comeback was. Thankfully Naruto seemed too tired to give him hell, a soft sigh escaping pink lips as the blonde slipped into a much-needed sleep.

"Sleep, Naruto. I'll watch over you for just a moment more…even if I know you don't need it." Sasuke smiled, gently carding his hand through soft blonde hair, very much aware when the nurse took the child from the room.

He wondered…was this finally that change Itachi spoke of. It probably was, the journey wasn't over… far from it. It was only just beginning.

* * *

**_Father…_ **

**_Can you see me?_ **

**_This is who I am inside._ **

**_I am no Omega…_ **

**_I am Naruto…_ **

**_I have completed one dream…_ **

**_The other…_ **

**_We'll just have to wait and see…_ **

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened...so now what is officially over. It was really an interesting journey considering I hadn't been to sold on even attempting to write it. Thank-you so much for all those who encouraged me either purposefully or by accident, you guys are awesome and I appreciated it.  
> Thank-you for all those who commented, left kudos or just read, your support was very much appreciated. 
> 
> Unto other news you canf find me on tumbrl if you want to say hi, orjust say something ^_^: http://curiousbecuriousblueram.tumblr.com/


End file.
